Gravity Falls: Journey Into the Dreamscape
by snakeeyes64
Summary: No mind is safe as someone is causing a sleeping epidemic though out the Falls and country infiltrating every mind in the world of our dreams. So now the Mystery Shack Investigators along with their rival organization must work together to save the realm of dreams and reality.
1. Into the Fantasy Zone

CHAPTER ONE

INTO THE FANTASY ZONE

The following takes place sometime in the further years after each have reached young adulthood.

It is the late afternoon and things in Gravity Falls are very quiet as the sidewalks seem to have very few people walking around, certain stores have the closed sign on and even the video arcade they go to is shut down until further notice. But in the neighborhoods, it's a different story as there are no kids playing outside in front or back of the yard or streets, from the front of one of the houses a fence has red plastic tape line which goes right across from a picket fence and it says Quarantine. Even the hotels there are barricades placed all labeled Quarantine and some armed soldiers in gas masks that block the area from anyone trying to get in or out. One person is walking the sidewalk, he is in a black leather duster, boots, with a hat but also some sort of gas mask which is metallic and with only a visor which is tinted black, so you can't see the eyes. The man in the duster then looks toward the news stand and looks at a paper vender and sees the headline which states "Epidemic of Sleep continues." The duster man he then takes out a quarter and puts it in the vendor, opens it and takes out a paper and then walks away, looks around at a town that use to be so nosey and full of life now it's all been silenced.

The duster man then walks to the right of the sidewalk to his black corvette car parked, he opens up the car with his remote, puts himself and the paper in and drives away. Meanwhile there is someone in a green van whom was watching whom has red hair, a dog-eared cap, and a green flannel shirt and this person is following the unknown assailant.

The man in the duster is driving on the highway and then suddenly makes a turn to the right and it's an abandoned miniature golf course called "Roller Green" but despite abandoned everything looks cleaned up and pretty as most of the holes have some fresh miniature models from one course that looks like a roller track as it has a smooth circular rink and there are some tiny roller skating figures that sometimes pop up and at the end there is a hole. Another is one where the hole is in the middle, but it is surrounded in places by alien eggs. Another is a two-path course which consist of woods where one of them leads to the hole but another leads to a bigfoot monster that eats the ball and then spits it out toward a green which is the long path to get to the green with the hole. The Duster walks toward the hole which is called the Crypt which looks like a big haunted mansion and there are some lightning sound effects along with a sinister cackling laugh, a werewolf, and some other bump in the night sound effects. He walks toward the miniature model and on its roofs it has on the left a gargoyle miniaturized statue and to the right an angel statue. He then walks up to its right side and pushes the angel stature down and then walks toward the end of the green and then then suddenly the green starts to move down. It then settles down toward a door which slides open and he come inside. Suddenly they guy is back at his home base and he sees the chair and he throws the paper onto the seat. He then takes his coat off and throws his hat on the rack which is lands perfectly.

He also takes his gas mask off and has his other mask which is shaped like a samurai helmet, but it is a smooth sleek black, but at the very center he has that face plate and puts it on which is pure silver colored and featureless as it projects no characteristics but just a smooth surface. And he has his militaristic black uniform on with the black boots and gloves. He then walks toward an easy boy chair which is black leather and reclines. He throws the paper on the chair and just as he's about to sit down he suddenly sees someone with some sort of black cat like suit on which form fits her body, she has black boots, silver colored gloves, long black hair, and glasses on.

She says says, "Did you find anything?"

Crimson Talon sadly nods his head and he looks at Candy.

"Nada, I just don't understand it, whatever is happening to these people it's not in the air, I know I just came back with the results, it all came negative."

Candy says, "It's also not biological ingestion, touch doesn't seem to be the cause."

Talon turns on the TV to the DNN network and it's another news report of the sleep epidemic making a sweep of the country.

Talon says, "You know what's really scary how all this happened so fast, within a week, God couldn't work that quick."

"What about Dipper, Adam, Wendy and Mabel do you have any idea where they are?"

"I have no idea, I've searched for days and not one clue."

"I'm getting really worried about them especially my best friend Mabel, where can they be?"

Talon then comes to her and puts his hands on her shoulders for reassurance.

"Easy, I'm not giving up until I find my answers, I'm sure their alright I know them, all four of them would never go down like punks."

Candy then nods her head as his reassurance comes though.

Suddenly the lights on the base have been shut down. Candy looks around and Crimson comes close to her,

Candy says, "What's going on?"

Talon says, "We've been breached."

Talon then looks to Candy and puts both his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay here, I'll check it out first."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Don't worry about me, I'll take point just stay here and stay safe."

Candy knowing arguing more isn't going to get them anywhere then just does what he says for now. Talon then comes to the door which leads to the main hanger and then Talon then says out loud, "Emergency lights!"

There are a set of blue lights that turn on and the lights and there is a female figure whom is in what looks like survivalist wear with some combat paints and boots. Along with a green tang top but has a few refinements as she wears a combat vest and a scarf on her face that conceals half of her face except for the green eyes and long brown hair with a few freckles on her face.

"Wendy, so good for you to come, though I would have liked it in better circumstances."

He then takes a couple steps near.

"How did you find me, no never mind I know how you followed me, geez I must be slipping or you've getting better, but one question how did you turn off my power?"

Wendy, she takes out a remote, Talon recognizes the device.

"Adam, you never did miss a step."

He looks back at Wendy.

"If you're wondering if I kidnapped Dipper, Mabel, my brother I assure you I didn't, in fact I've been looking for them for the past six days."

Wendy says, "I already know you didn't do it, I need your help?" She then steps up. "My boyfriend sent me."

Crimson looks down and nods a yes gesture gently.

"Dipper I figured he'd catch on to me sooner or later."

He then looks back a Wendy.

"You know what's happened to them?"

"I don't but I know the person that does, you both have to come with me if you want to find out."

"For my brother and you anything."

Talon he complies easy and so does Candy whom just comes to Talon's side. They both go with Wendy then drives them straight to a forested area and they come straight on to the tree that is a door to the shelter. Wendy then parks it and leads both of them to the tree and goes to a hidden panel, opens it and pushes a button which makes the door on the tree slide open.

Candy, Talon, and Wendy all three come down the spiral stair case and then once they get to the bottom. Talon sees a disturbing sight as he sees all three Dipper, Mabel, and Adam they are all in bed and hooked up to machines with vitals reading and IV fluids constantly going in all of them, all asleep and hardly moving.

Talon says, "My god what's happened to them?"

"God didn't do this, but I'd bet my top dollar that some evil force at work has."

Talon and Candy turn to the source of the voice and see there is someone coming out of the shadows lean, with a long black duster coat on, salt and grey hair, and with glasses on.

Talon says, "Ford ….do you know what's happening to all of them?"

"I do all of them have be psychically hijacked."

"What how is that possible?"

"I had my suspicion about something and I'm afraid it came to pass, let me show you."

Ford then guides Candy, Wendy and Talon to the strategy room and then brings a file and opens it up and there are a few black and white photos. Talon, Candy and Wendy look at them carefully as they see in the photos it's two people hooked up to a machine, one is sleeping but the other is sleeping sitting up as he's sleeping he's then sketching certain locations. Another photo it's the same thing but it's a man that is sleeping lying down and a woman whom is sleeping sitting up and is sketching a face of a woman.

Wendy says, "What are we looking at."

Ford says, "This was of an experiment in Berkley the mid-1950, where we would somehow be able to look into the dreams of another person, we would be able to see and record whatever we are able to gather."

Talon says, "Much like with telepathy and remote viewing, I know about that."

"Yeah, but here it's more exact as you really have total control to explore the others psyche." Candy then flips though another photograph and sees it's another subject before going under he looks at a photo and some instructions.

Ford says, "They wanted to expand upon the idea by looking into minds from great distances.

But then Wendy sees the last photograph and it's of some medics trying to revive a subject that seems like he's spasming and foaming the mouth.

"Unfortunately, they had to abandon the whole project once they discovered there were certain dangers that can be induced, when one of the subjects was an insanely jellious man that decided to take action in the dream world, the man says he killed the subject by imagining a knife."

Candy says, "How is this connected with what's going on?"

"Everything."

Ford then throws down a paper from America Today which has a headline of a Massive Theft at the Science Facilities at Berkley other than the theft of 85 percent of their experiment and materials, it was the one from the underground vaults that were staggering. He also throws down another article on several Banks vaults robbed from codes leaked out. Another article on the treasury building being cyper infiltrated from codes leaked out.

"Once I heard about it and this sleep epidemic hitting the country my suspicions were confirmed, the people that leaked out these codes were all under, there was no way any of those codes could have gone out unless someone got in."

Talon says, "But how can that be, the technology about 70 years old, they never had the chance to get far."

"In today's world with advancements happening almost in mere months anything is possible, whoever did this has vastly upgraded the technology and has even expanded on the theory, if we can find the source then we can put a stop to this epidemic."

Wendy says, "Yeah, but who we have no idea who it could be?"

Ford then looks at Dipper, Mabel, and Adam in their states.

"I might, the machine seems to work mainly by targeting specific people, so far he targeted people from governmental and higher positions, but then started on civilians one to thirty."

Ford points his finger at all three of them.

"They were the first victims."

Wendy says, "Wait, how come whoever did this didn't come after me or them."

She points toward Talon and Candy. "His reach probably wasn't that strong at the time, or you were too far or well hidden."

Candy says, "That's right Talon and I we live in a secret base." Then she looks at Wendy. "Well not so secret anymore."

Wendy says, "I was on a trip to climb and hike at Mt. Rainer, Dipper couldn't come because of another case he was working."

Talon says, "Do you know what that was."

"No, the time I got back I saw the Mystery Shack was ransacked and all three lying down unmoving and barely breathing."

Wendy looks at Dipper with sad eyes.

"Whatever they had on the case was gone, I wish he let me in on it."

She touches Dipper hand with a couple of fingers. Candy looks at her friend Mabel and looking really upset seeing her friend once energetic and full of life so still and having her days stolen from her, she clinches her fist and then says, "So, how will we wake them up, there has to be a way."

Ford says, "There is come with me."

All three of them come with Ford and then he comes to a metal door with a key pad and then he types in a code and the door slides open and there all three then see there in a big room which contains rows of several machines that are circular in structure as they are two big rings but in the middle there is some sort of harness and headset. And on top there is some sort of flexible mechanical spine that connects the harness to the rings. Their all-in wonder as to what their seeing. And to the right there are stairs which lead to a skybox which has a wide horizontal frontal window, computer systems and monitors everywhere within.

Ford says, "I wanted to continue into the unexplored frontier of dream, so I built my version of their technology, but they're a little safer and more controlled."

He then takes all of them to the skybox, goes to the middle computer and points to a series of siren lights on top of the computer.

Ford says, 'These three lights are indicators of danger the first one Alert One is only on upcoming mild threats just mere illusions, obstacles, just little occurrences that can easily be blown though."

He then points to the second light Alert Two, this is on immediate threats one that really put you in mortal danger so take whatever necessary actions you must to neutralize or escape this threat. Ford then points to the third to last light Alert Three.

"This light we hope we never get to that's were your in life is in critical condition, if your unable to extract yourself I have to immediately pull you out with this. He then points to a big blue button which has a plastic lid covering.

"This button will shoot your body full of stimulant which will pull you out completely."

Ford then guides them to a room within the sky box which is some sort of locker room and there are just rows of body suits which are of different color and they all look like aligned muscle but with some circuitry pathways in several places and they all glow different colors.

Ford says, "All right suit up and I'll fill you in on more of what you need to know."

Ford gets out of the locker room and then Talon he takes on of them but then remembers Candy and Wendy are in the room with him.

He says quickly and nervously points another place. "Um I'll just go over there, and you girls can just… I'm going."

He quickly moves and both Candy and Wendy give a playful smirk at his modesty and they then suit up. All three come down and Candy is in the purple colored suit, Wendy in emerald green, and Crimson in black but with white circuitry glowing and he is without his face plate he has only a black skin tight ski mask on with only his eyes and nose showing, his eyes are blue and some of his skin showing looks like there were some small cuts one or two to his nose. On the left side of his face there is a little burn mark along with a cut which is on the cheek. However, Talon doesn't pay attention to his facial scaring instead he is looking at the suit.

Ford says, "How does it feel?"

Talon looks up, "Comfortable but strange, it's like it somehow molding with my body."

Talon then notices how both Candy and Wendy look in their suits and how he's seeing how shapely both are, Talon looks always not wanting to lear and for both not to see his face turn slightly red from what is exposed.

Ford explains, "Those suits are made of a mix of fiber and cybertech, their sensor boards by their nature but flexible."

Ford then points out the pathways on their suits.

"Those circuit pathways are what help me monitor your vitals but also help stimulate your nerves which give you simulated feeling, wherever you go and whatever you experience you will feel it; but most importantly I'll be able to communicate with you as each of them have a communication frequency programed into them."

Candy comes toward Talon and takes his chin lightly by her fingers and has him face her, he looks to her beautiful eyes and smile.

Ford seeing this display knows he better speed things up.

"Not much longer guys, I have one more thing to show you."

Ford then guides each of them to a table which has three cases each of them opens and they show gloves which more circuitry along with masks. All three of them put them on and then suddenly the seems of the gloves and suit then mold together and both body suit and gloves are as one.

Ford says, "These gloves interface with the hand nerves of your body, so when you're in the dream you will feel them on your hands and there are some devices."

He points to a small keypad which has three buttons.

"The black button is for communication to the terminal text where I'll be able to maintain contact with you."

He then points out the Green button and says, "This button is for emergency extraction, if things get too dangerous I want you to punch out immediately.

Candy then looks and says, "What is this red one."

Ford says, "Careful with that, it's for another emergency.

The Red will pump in a chemical to give both of you increased strength, but this is temporary, and you have only one so don't waste it. Ford then has a couple of shot guns loaded with a hyper sensitive to put both under for a long while and the other set to take them out.

Ford then show them the masks.

"These masks also do the same thing as your suits however this does even more as there are some circuits on the mask that will help stimulate your neuro pathways and give you a sense of total control walking in and out of dreams as well as control of what you want out of them; the circuits also help produce oxygen so you can breathe under these masks. Also, it induces visuals to your eyes before you go under, you'll see a screen of space first then some other visual that will help you sleep."

Ford then stretches and then says, "Alright enough of the tour, it's time to get going, step up to the machines."

All three they all climb a small amount of stairs and to the middle of the circular rotation machines. Their chest are fastened with a Velcro vest which is also another sensory pad, the spine on the machine then activate holding each of them in place. Ankles are fastened with Velcro straps which are attached to tight rubber ropes. Ford then has the sensory masks and puts them on carefully an all three, which imprint and mold onto their faces all the way to their suit and now suit and person are as one. But are able to breathe as the suits and masks produce oxygen, even able to see their surrounding as the circuitry of the suit and masks provide digital imagery enacting with their eyes. Ford then comes toward each of them with the shots. Ford says, "Give me a signal to indicate your ok."

Crimson, Candy, and Wendy they give a thumbs up and then Ford says, "Good luck to all three of you, I'm going to give you something which will help in your sleep."

He then gives them the shot to their neck. Ford says, "Count to 20 in your head backwards."

Crimson, Candy, and Wendy their having difficulty in reaching 13 and both soon go under and the rotator wheels their on activates and move them slowly to keep their senses going, their visuals of all going through a wormhole of some sort and then as it got faster soon. Suddenly Crimson, Candy, and Wendy's visual change instead of empty space they are going though some sort of worm hole which is light blue and then suddenly things turn to black.

Talon then opens his eyes and he sees Wendy and Candy whom stirring also and their looking around and see their someplace which seems to have lots of merchandise though most of it is just a tourist trap as there are some jars with Bigfoot's heart and other kinds of body parts.

Candy reply's, "Ford were in what looks like the Mystery Shack."

Ford right now is keeping his eye on the computer terminal and sees the text and then he then replies, "Are you in?"

Candy looks at her surroundings and says, "Yes, we're in."

Wendy then says, "In for one hell of an adventure."


	2. Child's Play

CHAPTER 2

CHILD'S PLAY

All three are getting orientated with their surroundings.

Talon then says, "Ford, why are we in the mystery shack."

Ford says, "What you're in is a reference point, it's to help ground you into the dream world without disorientation.

"And you chose to give us the Mystery Shack."

"Better place than any other, alright, before you go I'll give you a few pointers, first, all you have to use is your imaginations, with you own imaginations you can change into any form you want or even bring out whatever weapons you need."

Talon says, "Anything, hmmm."

Crimson Talon he then concentrates very hard and once he concentrated enough he then sees himself into a character from one of his favorite TV shows "Techno Troopers". His outfit is a robotic knight where the left side the color is red and the right the color is blue. He has a humanistic face but also someone on his belt which is a vortex command modulator to take him where he needs to go and some other buttons.

Candy and Wendy are amazed by what they see.

Candy says, "Cool let me try."

She then thinks hard on what she wants to be and then suddenly she is in the outfit on her favorite anime "Sailor Moon" she is in some sort of sailor like outfit with the white, a short black skirt, long white gloves, black boots and she wears a tiara with a red stone on top.

Wendy then gives it a try and she imagines having her trademark weapon which is a crossbow but also in her survivalist wear. With the green camoflashe color fatigue pants and green top with a black combat vest and also some black makeup give herself some shades.

Wendy says, "This is going to fun."

"Looks like you got that down, but this other part isn't simple, in the dream world if you get hit or shot you will feel the pain but only if you let yourself believe it's real, Just remember if things get really painful just use your disbelief it's your only shield but all the same try you best to avoid getting hurt."

Ford continues talking.

"Two other things you can also create whatever you want from your own home base or even bring up a business that is gone just anything, but also all three of you are locked into Mabel, Dipper, and Adam's psyche. On the back of your hand you have light compasis, the light will get brighter when you are closer but will get smaller when your further away."

Talon, Candy, and Wendy they look on the back of their hands and there is a gentle blue light that glows.

Talon says, "Ok, we're about to move out."

Ford says, "Keep in touch."

All three they then open the door to the shack and then start to make their journey into the woods. They look at the lights as their walking and they grow slightly bright the more they go forward.

Wendy says, "I have to ask, why the hell would you make a mini golf course into a secret base."

Talon says, "It was cool."

It was a strange answer, but Wendy accepted it all the same.

"Um listen you think both Candy and I can talk alone."

"Sure."

Wendy then walks with Candy and both are quiet for a while.

"It's been a while again."

"Wendy if you want to talk again about joining him and his case, I'm though talking about that matter."

"It's not about that, I don't even care about that."

Both are quiet for a moment again until Wendy breaks the silence.

"What is one thing you like about him."

Candy is a little surprised about the question.

"C'mon, you can tell me."

Candy lowers her defenses a little bit

Talon then sees his light has grown bright it's almost blinding.

Talon says, "We're here."

They then run to the area and then both Candy and Wendy have slightly shocked looks along with Talon whom despite his face hidden behind a mask he is still in shock.

Talon says, "Ah, man thats truly is the most terrifying sight I've ever seen.'

Mabel then opens her eyes and she is looking around and sees she in some sort of big store but it's all dark and all shelves are bare. She is looking around and then she sees where she is as she looks up at the dilapidated sign inside it's called Toy Planet. Mabel suddenly feels a cold icy chill and then she runs straight to her favorite spot in the store which is all pink and has a pink archway that says in big Pink Letters Doll Land, with a pink brick road. She takes a step forward and sees every single shelf is empty doesn't have on doll in sight, she then looks in the middle where there were plenty of tables and a play area where girls of all ages could play with old and new dolls along with the sets all of the tables are now bare. She then runs to another section which has an arch which shows two karate guys in a white and red gi fighting each other using some fireball powers, a helicopter firing and shooting missiles and some sort of red Ferrari zipping away from an explosion from behind and there are big metallic letters that say Action Block and she runs to it looking at each section empty and she is praying her very favorite section isn't empty but unfortunate her worst fear has finally came to pass. She sees the section based on her favorite anime.

"Sailor Moon" is all gone, every combat vehicle, toy prop with wands, guns and swords, costume armor and masks and worst of all every doll based on the show is gone, all gone.

Mabel says, "No, this can't be, no…."

Saddened she hears some noises and then the noises are coming closer and realizing she's in danger she runs. Mabel starts to get away from the noise but then the noise stops, and she is stands still for a moment trying to detect where the unknow presence could be. She then walks around and then walks into a section and is looking up and down the shelves as well as forward wondering if something is about to pop out. She comes to the end of the section and there is nothing, she even looks both left and right and sees nothing. But then suddenly there is something creeping up on a shelf behind and it's getting closer and it's on top of the shelf there is some dark hooked black jacket dwarf figure that is on the top of the shelf and is looking right down at Mabel with it's red glowing eyes and decayed brownish skin and long nails, it then gives out a small clench teeth grin which are sharp like shark teeth but full of gunk, yellow, black and a few teeth are broken or chipped, he's even drooling a little some black and yellow fluid. Mabel keeps walking forward and as she walks forward suddenly the figure drops down on her back and is attack her and Mabel she is trying to shake it off as it keeps lathing on to her and snarling and roaring. From it's roars suddenly there are many other dwarf figures that are roaring some animalistic inhuman roars and they are crawling out everywhere converging on Mabel. Suddenly things for Mabel go black.

Mabel then after a while she opens her eyes she is looking at the celling and sees she's still in the store but also that she is somehow tied up to some sort of table and she is in what looks like some sort of long sleeved and skirted dress which is strawberry colored, with an apron and she feels something on her head which is a bonnet and she also sees her cheeks have a lot of red painted dots which are suppose to be freckles.

She then looks around and sees she is surrounded in a semi circle by the black hooded figures and each of the hooded figures have hideous faces where their all bald but their skin is decayed to an extent and also they have strange eyes which are small light blue irises which all have a tiny black dot that are just looking at her crazily and they all have twisted smiles on their faces. One of the black hooded figures then comes up and has some sort of tool in his hands which looks like a portable buzz saw and it's turned on. Mabel is struggling franticly now, but the bonds are too tight and due to her position and the odds against her she isn't sure how she'll get out of it. The saw is no starting to come close to her right knees. She is sweating and extremely scared and she then closes her eyes readying herself for the cold dreadful kiss of the Buzzsaw.

But then suddenly there is some sort of electric blast which hits the Buzzsaw and it shuts down. The demon dwarf is wondering why the power tool won't restart and in frustration throws it away and turns around and he along with the other sees who fired it and it was Talon with his electro blaster set to EMP.

A muzzle from his wrist blows some smoke from the blast it delivered, he then puts his wrist blaster down and says in a sarcastic tone making a reference joke, "Hi I'm Chucky you wanna play!"

The group of demon dwarves then lets out a loud roar that covers the entire store and Talon, Candy, and Wendy they cover their ears as it really hurts. Then suddenly the demon dwarves charge them.

Talon then says, "Wendy and I will try to split them up."

He then looks at Candy, "Candy you go and help Mabel."

Candy then nods and then Candy runs to the right while Wendy and Talon run together to the left and most of the zombie dwarves follow them while only a few follow Candy.

As Wendy and Talon run together they then suddenly come to a fork in the road but they both know exactly where they lead.

Talon says, "Alright I'll take left, you take right."

"Wait a minute why the hell do you always have to lead."

"Because I said it first, hmmm."

"Did you just stick your tongue at me, you can't hide it from me with your faceplate."

"Uh…."

But before he answers they run though the pathways.

Talon he runs to the kiddie playground area. He sees one demon dwarf with a razor after him and he sees a tiny slide. He climbs up and then the demon dwarf comes his way and it swings at him with the razor he then kicks it and it is knocked away. But then more of the things come, Talon then slides down and runs but the four demon dwarfs they just back the tiny slide aside. Talon he looks and sees a tiny house he then executes a roll to the front door and out the back but the demon dwarfs they just bat the whole Tiny yard house aside and still chase after Talon. And then one of them they jump on Talon and several more snarling demon dwarfs are dog piling on Talon. That is when Talon them uses his techno belt computer once more and presses a button which makes his whole body into a highly charged electric coil and the current then travels toward each of the dwarfs and then they all explode with body parts flying everywhere but worst of all neon green blood is everywhere but covers Talon completely.

Talon then gets up and looks at himself, he then looks down on the computer belt. "Wow that's one kick ass tazer."

But then Talon hears a noise and then he continues to run.

Meanwhile Wendy she goes into the Cowboy shooting gallery range which is usual a sampling for the wiff guns. Only this time there are real weapons involved. Wendy she is inside the salon and everything is quiet, and she realizes the situation she's in so she then puts up her nail Gatling gun, she then looks around the place surveying everything and then suddenly a cardboard target pops up which is a bandit behind one door. Out of reaction she then discharges her gun and a nail goes right though the forehead of the cardboard target and it gets put down but then suddenly there is one zombie dwarf that comes from the second floor and is about the jump on her but Wendy turns in time and then once again discharges her weapon and a nail flies toward the Demon Dwarfs head going straight through to the back of it's head with Neon Orange Blood dripping and then the dwarf suddenly staggers and falls right though the railing and then goes spat on a table which splatters more Neon Orange Blood all over the area. But then there are three move that come out at random places in the salon. From one more on the second floor comes out a door to the left and Wendy immediately turns and discharges another nail toward the zombie dwarf's head right though the forehead and he collapses and splatters another table. Then there are a couple more, one from behind the bar counter and has a 38 gun and he is to the right of a set of liquor bottles. Wendy then fires rapidly each nail hitting and breaking each bottle until the last nail goes toward the demon dwarf nostril and he has a small geyser of orange blood shoot out and he goes down. Then there is one other demon dwarf that is in front of one of the windows and tries to shoot her with a sawed off shotgun but Wendy heard it's footsteps and then without turning immediately turns her nail gun backwards, resting the muscle on her right shoulder as a cradle and then using the last nail from the gun going straight toward the zombie dwarf hitting it in the eye, which makes him leak out blood in pain and then misdirect the muscle of the sawed off shotgun toward another demon dwarf trying to hit her from the other window and that dwarf get's it's whole body kicked back while falling apart with neon orange blood and some of it's weird organs falling out in midair.

Meanwhile Candy she fortunately has a clear pathway to run as she has encounter no zombie dwarfs so far it seems her boyfriend's plan is working. She soon comes to her destination as Candy sees one of the dwarves they take the buzz saw ad it is then slowly coming toward Mabel. Mabel gets nervous again and she still struggles with the bands and screams help as he is approaching her arm about to be dismembered as the blade is then overhead still buzzing but then suddenly there is a mini ballistic missile and it hits the buzz saw making it explode along with the top half of the body going to pieces with a slight gusher of neon green blood that splatters every where in the area including Mabel whom gets some on the face and dress. The hands of the Dwarf fly backward with the buzz saw on his hand and the saw is still going along with the hands still holding it rolling on the floor with a green blood trail. Mable then sees who it is that came to her rescue and it's Candy whom has a smoking wrist cannon muscle on her left wrist.

Mabel looks at Candy with a surprised look that she's here and her Sailor Senchi outfit. Mabel says, "Candy, how are you here?"

"We received your brother's distress, Ford sent us here."

Candy is cutting the bands loose by using a tiny laser discharged form her wrist device. Mabel still didn't' understand what was going on but she felt relief and really good seeing Candy once more despite the rift long ago. The final bond is cut and then Mabel stands up just a bit sore from the hard floor she faces Candy and same with her not knowing what to make of things between them and then suddenly they hear a noise and Candy says, "This way and both of them run. Candy then raises her communications. "Wendy, Talon I have her, time to regroup."

All of them then regroup and then as several more of the black demon dwarves come out of different places, Crimson he then has a smoke bomb and then throws it someplace and then it detonates and produces smoke enough to cover the whole store and then him and the rest of the group run out of the store and once their far enough away. Crimson he then takes out a remote, the smoke soon clears and then the zombie dwarfs see a little black box with one light that turns on, then suddenly the whole Toy Planet store explodes and is completely engulfed in flames along with the rest of the nasty black hooded dwarves, and specks to globs of neon green blood soak up most of the ground along with some body parts from the demon dwarves.

Talon then breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank god that's over."

"Talon come quick", says Candy.

Talon then drops the outfit and changes back into his original form where he' in a black and blue militaristic uniform with a black combat vest and cape and his helmet and faceplate. Talon then immediately runs and sees Mabel is on the ground and she is a catatonic state hardly moving. Wendy is snapping her fingers to Mabel to snap her out of it, but she's still in a cationic state.

Candy then comes and looks at her and says to Wendy. "I know what this is, it was the same state she was in when she heard the fun center Explorer Zone shut down, I know what I can do to snap her out of it, I need a "Sailor Moon" action figure?"

Crimson Talon then owns one of his specialized pouches from his combat vest and hands Candy a figure of "Sailor Mars".

Wendy looks at him strangely and Crimson notices her stare and then Crimson says, "What it's one of my favorite TV shows."

Candy then shows Mabel the action figure and gets it near Mabel's eyes and even her nose. Suddenly her eyes flicker and she move her head a little as well as her body.

Mabel says, "Oh, your all here."

Wendy says, "We are and we're not but all the same it's good to see you again Mabel."

"What's going on?"

"You're in a dreamworld Mabel, what you've just been though was a nightmare."

"It was the worst kind ever every Toy Planet in the country is gone now, I now walk the street there is not one toy shop in the country, what the hell kind of world am I living in, I've got to I've gotta…."

Wendy says, 'Ah damn, she's buggin out again."

Crimson Talon then opens another pocket in his combat vest and then takes out two toy figures, one a Sailor Jupiter with the Sailor costume on and she breathes a sigh of relief as she then has it in her hands and is clutching it close to her along with the other figure. Both Wendy and Candy once again look at Talon, Talon replies, "I keep a spare."

Mabel says, "Alright now it's out of my system, but another question why is both Candy and Talon here."

Wendy says, "I brought them to help, look I'll get Ford to extract you into the real world to fill you in on more."

Wendy uses her communicator to report her findings and soon Mabel disappears. All three wait a while and then a moment latter Mabel reappears and she is just amazed at the suit she is wearing and she can't help but hop and skip with joy as it's really brightened her spirits as well as the dream world and what's happening in it. Mabel then thinks something up, while all of them are walking looking at their light compasses, she decides to have a bit more fun with this imagination concept, she then conjured up in her mind the latest issue of Pop Glam magazine and was reading it along the way but also she changes herself into a Sailor Senchi outfit with the white, the magenta colored skirt, and a tiara with a black stone on the forehead.

Mabel says, "This is so cool, you could just about have everything, may 'be I can even get the boy band Enchalada Boys to play live in front of us.

Wendy says, "NO, I mean we don't have time, we have to find you brother and boyfriend they're in danger.

Mabel then closes the magazine and it poofs out of her hand.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'm well aware of our task, I get what's happening but why us first?"

"That is something I still haven't figure out yet?"

Mabel then looks toward Candy whom is walking and then she runs to her to ask some questions.

Candy is looking straight forward as she is walking forward and is aware Mabel is to the left of her but doesn't want to look at her face just yet.

Candy says, "What."

Mabel says, "I wanted to thank you both for saving my life, but also to ask why both of you and Talon are helping us, we're considered enemies right?"

"You already know why, but if you want to know I'll tell you latter."

Mabel then blows up on a strand of her hair with slight impatience of the delay but accepts it all the same to be friendly.

"Oh, alright."

"So now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Ok, shoot." "

Why don't you hate me after what I've done after I turned?"

Mabel is taken aback from that question and a little saddened but answers.

"I don't hate you I never have, we're still friends, aren't we?"

Candy then stops on her tracks, hearing those words made her heart feel a little less heavy in fact gave her a feeling of familiarity coming back, knowing her friend is still a friend. She then turns her head to look at Mabel with confidence and Mabel looks back at her.

Talon says, "Damn it."

Candy and Mabel suddenly look toward Talon's direction and run toward his position along with Wendy.

Wendy says, "What what's the problem."

"You're not going to believe this but our light compasses their on the blink."

"But that's impossible."

Candy says, "Unless whoever is doing this is catching on."

"What do you mean."

"What I mean is like a radio signal, he must be psychically jamming us."

Talon says, "It was probably because of our rescue mission with Mabel, somehow he's aware his illusion failed."

Wendy says, "But why isn't he zeroing in on us, why doesn't he send something after us right now?"

Candy says, "It could be because he doesn't know about us, remember some of what Ford said about taping in to certain people from distances, you can't really do that unless your have the persons identity and since we rescued Mabel, Mabel got out of the dreamworld briefly and is in the same set up we're in, which means his hold of Mabel's signal has been lost.

Wendy says, "All that is somewhat of a relief but now a big whopper of a question, how the heck can we find Dipper and Adam.

Mabel thinks for a moment and then says, "Wait we may not need the compasses, I already know where he is."

Wendy says, "What how is that possible?"

"We're both fraternal twins remember, so we have a special connection."

"Of course, so what is this connection telling you."

Mabel then raises her finger and whirls it around and then stops in one direction.

"To go this way."

She then walks that direction and Candy and Wendy follow, though Talon knowing Mabel's eccentricity he is a little less sure. He then runs up to Wendy.

Talon then asks, "Are you sure about this?"

Wendy then looks at Talon.

"I've known Mabel for a long time, and her instincts are never wrong, ever you know that arcade game "Lemuria Starquest."

Talon says, "Yeah, there use to be this contest where there would be three arcade games, beat each you get a price based on that game, but the contest was never complete because the third game never came, so say it was already made but that's been deemed a myth. No one has ever been able to prove it was real not even me."

Wendy says, "You know your history, well that game is no longer a myth, Mabel debunked it."

Talon says, "What how."

Wendy then gives a smirk.

"That's a story for another time may 'be she'll tell you."

Talon behind his faceplate mask has a slight look of astonishment.

Mabel and Candy are walking up and talks with Candy says some things and they look back at Talon briefly and both then give a small laugh. Talon is wondering what it is they find so funny if it's something about him but also has a small smile on his face despite concealed by the face plate, seeing Candy with her friend again and smiling with her.


	3. Devil's High

CHAPTER 3

DEVIL'S HIGH

Candy, Wendy and Darren/Talon wait until Mabel appears to join them and then they soon go on their journey to find Dipper. Darrien/Talon he reports his whereabouts to Ford and then they all proceed onward. All of them use their light compasses as they are walking the disorienting landscape. Mabel looks around and sees the trees most of them are hardly what you would call trees or even a forest more like a sculpture garden as there are several that are twisted in a spiral, other trees have a spiral pattern on them, and then there are some trees that are molded and shaped as random things like the lower case A, a set of numbers 666, the pound sign, a rat, and other kinds of rats members of congress. She then looks up at the sky which isn't even blue but blood red.

Mabel then walks up to Wendy a little quickly with a slight shiver wanting to walk with her.

Mabel says, "I really don't like this place."

Wendy looks at her and says, "Me either I have no clue what kind of sane person could ever dream anything like this for us."

"Must be a really really sick mind."

As their walking Mabel then looks behind at both Candy and Talon as their walking together having some sort of conversation.

Mabel then looks at Wendy and says, "How do you feel about him being here?"

Wendy says, "He's helping us that's enough for now."

"You didn't answer my question."

Wendy briefly looks back and sees Crimson, despite unable to see though the faceplate of the psychic disguise he's maintaining, he looks at some of his hand gestures and head movements which appear to be gentle and even how he then takes Candy's hand and squeezes it gently.

She then looks back at Mabel, "I'm honestly not sure, but I remember every time we've thwarted his plans we never exchanged bitterness, even during this crusade he hasn't said one unkind word to us."

Both Talon and Candy they traverse the area and Candy looks at some of the trees and has a shiver. Talon he then comes to her and then puts his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

Candy says, "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"So, this is the dream world, this isn't how I pictured the world of dreams to be."

Talon says, "This is only a part of someone else's dream not ours."

Candy comes a little closer. "I'm scared."

Talon says softly, "Yeah, so am I, but just remember this whole place

isn't really real, it can be scary but…"

Talon does something with his hands, when he moves them open palmed across form one another, closes his hand making a fist and then another hand he makes a fist bops both the bottoms of his fist and then he opens his right hand and then elevates it up slowly and of his left hand which is still clinched like a fist suddenly a wild orchid flower comes up slowly and he gives it to Candy. She is amazed and fascinated by what just happened, even more amazed by touching the orchid.

Candy say, "How did you do it?"

"Imagination, anything you can imagine will appear, go ahead try."

Candy looks down at her empty left hand and imagines hard and then suddenly a rose appears on her left hand and she has a smile on her face as she then holds both and then puts them to her nose and he can get the actual fragrance of them.

Candy looks at Talon and says, "It's amazing."

"Yeah, I'm just getting the hang of this realm."

He puts his left hand up and then another flower appears and it's a blue flour suddenly springs up, he then gives it to Candy and she takes it from him and puts it with the other two in her right hand. He then has his hand on the face feeling the metallic face he put on and says, "Candy, I was thinking, here I could show you what I was like before…. this, I could right now if you want."

She then grabs his hand to stop him. Talon then stops. "I'm sorry… a little too fast."

"No, it's just, I don't really want that."

"why not."

"Like this disguise your wearing, it wouldn't be real I'd know."

Talon looks down for a moment and then suddenly drops the Super Sentai disguise which fades and Candy along with Mabel and Wendy behind them see Crimson Talon once more in his militaristic wear, mechanized arm, and the blue-black helmet and silver smooth faceplate. Candy has a small smile. "That's better."

They all continue the surreal landscape, Mabel takes the lead and Wendy with her, Mabel then has the feeling a lot stronger and then runs up ahead from the rest and when she comes up a hit she then points out someplace a distance away.

Mabel says, "We're here."

Candy then comes up with her and she looks out seeing what she's seeing and looks at Mabel.

Candy says, "Are you sure?"

"My feeling on my brother's whereabouts are never wrong."

They soon come a distance away from their destination as the compass light grow brighter and bigger. All of them looks up and they see what looks like their own high school "Gravity Falls High" but it's distorted in a way as there are all kinds of graffiti on the exterior walls even the windows which are covered with it just nothing but squiggles and even certain supremacist symbols like swastikas and other symbols of hate, even some windows are broken, and there are several scorch marks and on some parts of the walls there are certain stains made from very unpleasant substances.

Talon says, "Jeez looks like the last high school I use to go to.

Talon he looks and is moving his head left and right making the no gesture.

Talon then says, "High School, year this is the third place to go on my list."

Wendy slows down and gets Candy to talk with her and then both slow a little for privacy and Wendy asks Candy. "Is the always this intense?"

"Only on bad days, and today is that day."

Wendy then out of curiosity then says, "What's he like."

Candy says, "There are times when he would walkways find a few flowers and would give them to me and then would talk me into walking to where these flowers are."

Wendy then looks at Darrien/Talon from what Candy said about him despite him being on the opposing side he can't help but wonder what more is going on behind the cruel exterior he tends to put up, let alone what the heck he looks like.

Mabel then signals Talon to join with her and he complies and both

catches up with Darrien/Talon and is looking with him with the light compasses.

Mabel looks at him and says, "You know that once we find my brother and fix all this, this won't change things between us."

Talon says in a soft manner. "I know."

"I still don't trust you."

"You shouldn't, I know I don't."

Mabel, she keeps trying to feel the sign of her brother, but the feeling is slightly weak.

Mabel says, "C'mon Dipper where are you, give me a sign."

Mabel then looks at him and says, "I just want to know one thing you didn't brainwash Candy did you?"

"I'd never do that, brainwashing isn't my style."

Mabel is still puzzled and decides to ask one more question.

"Do you really care or is this an act?"

Talon then replies, "Would I be here doing this?"

"Maybe if you had another agenda in mind."

"That mainly happens in a badly written season."

Mabel gives a nod with slight agreement.

"Just please bring back both my brother and boyfriend safe."

Talon then nods. "Deal."

Both continue their surveillance and Mabel for some reason feels a lot more secure.

All four of them they soon come to the center campus of the high school, all three are on the center of the main floor which has the main title but also the mascot/sign of the school which is a lumberjack. All of them look at each other.

Mabel says, "I don't get it Dipper should be here, we should have found him by now."

Candy says, "Our light compasses are useless."

Wendy says, "Maybe we took a wrong turn?"

Mabel says, "My feeling is on the dot."

Candy then thinks for a moment as she is looking around at the school and how what use to be filled with life is now desolate and dead silent, from the banged-up lockers, broken trophy cases with broken trophies and awards, trash, all the corruption and destruction just says unfriendliness. Wendy sees her and says.

"Candy what are you doing?"

Candy looks at all of them. "We're exactly where were supposed to be."

"I don't get it?"

Mabel then says, "Candy what are you trying to say?"

Candy takes a breath and says, "Your feeling is correct but what if just like with this whole place and the light compass, someone has found a way to manipulate your mind."

Mabel says, "Someone is misleading me."

"Yes."

"But how, and how can whoever's doing this know where we are."

Wendy says, "Could be after saving Mabel, whoever's doing this is probably now picking up our trail already, may' be already here."

Talon says, "Almost like this person was expecting us."

Mabel says, "So, what are we going to do?"

Talon says, "Nothing."

All of them are surprised by what he said.

Candy says, "What do you mean by that?"

Talon has his head up to them, even though Candy can't see though his face plate she can tell by the gesture that he's nervous about something and even she notices something herself.

Talon says, "I can't move."

Candy soon realizes she can move her legs or even her arms, she struggles along with everyone else that feels like their nailed/glued right to the floor.

Wendy says in shock, "It's a trap!"

Then suddenly she gets wisked in one direction away from the group very fast, she is pulled quickly down a hallway.

Mabel says in shock and surprise, "Wendy!"

Then suddenly she gets pulled away and a couple of double doors open behind her and she goes right thought he entrance. Candy looks to Talon with fright.

Candy says, "What's happening!"

"I don't know!"

Both trying to come to each other by reaching out their hands to one another but then suddenly get pulled apart and Candy gets dragged in one hallway while Talon goes straight toward another. Suddenly the whole floor is clear, except for one black shoot that is slightly covered with some light blue suit pant which is hidden in a corner and then that foot then moves away.

Mabel is lying down someplace and suddenly she starts to come out of it.

Mabel says, "Uh wipeout."

She is suddenly sniffing the room.

"What is that stench, it smells like burned crap."

She then sits up and looks around and realizes she's not far off. And she sees she's in a cafeteria area and there are lots of unthrown and undisposed trays with food that is moldy, rotten and has gotten discolored and smelly there are some flies on them flying around. She sees it on just about every table and some of them have juice, milk carton or even cans of pop where some have literally spilled and make the smell even worse. There are other insects crawling around the cafeteria foods as well as some rats some that look as big as a cat that are crawling around and eating or trying to make some sort of home out of the garbage. Then suddenly she hears some double doors opening and she quickly hides.

Mabel, she hides behind a table as some orange cannibalistic zombie chiefs, each of them have folds of fat from their heads to their necks as well as arms and legs. Almost like walking dough but what adds to the glutinous looks are their orange skin color and the amount to yellow and orange that is constantly running or dried up on their skin like grease and oil out of the pan, uncooked, or uncleaned dried up from the stove.

They are searching with their white pupiless eyes and are sniffing the area for her and there is one big one with an apron and a hat with a skull symbol on it and despite how big and bloated he might be, he's also strong as he carries a portable microwave around as a weapon. Mabel is trying not to breath to much as she is hiding behind one of the upturned tables but she knows that cover won't hold for very long and also a rat or two was passing her leg which made her have to cover her mouth even more and turn up her sweat glands up to high as she hates rats more than any messy area or these new orange cannibal zombies.

She is constantly sweating wonder what to do as one of the rats are now sniffing her leg and the orange zombie chiefs are getting closer. Suddenly as Mabel is sweating she then tries to remember what Talon said about his form. "In this realm you can turn and be whatever you want."

Mabel then says to herself silently. "What do I want to be, what do I want to be?"

Some of the cannibalistic chiefs are searching and their drooling with spit and slime but also their eyes have an intensity which just shines with evil on their mind and Mabel in their microwave.

Mabel she then gives herself a light bop on the head and says, "What am I saying, I'm Mabel I know exactly what I want to be."

She then stands up the cannibalistic chiefs they look at her and are about to charge but then suddenly there is a big bright red orange light that bursts and the cannibalistic chiefs are momentarily blinded and then suddenly they see someone whom is in a bright yellow and magenta costume. This person is in what looks like some spandex suit that it completes magenta colored from legs, arms, and body except for the long boots that are crimson red, gold shoulder pads. Also, there are two gold bolts of lightning that Criss cross each other.

Mabel also has a magenta mask over her eyes and face except for the mouth and chin. He brown hair is exposed. She has something on her wrist which is some sort of remote as it is slightly bulky as it looks the size of a bulky retro tv remote. Some of the cannibalistic chief come toward her but then she suddenly puts up the watch device and presses a button which then in the middle of the watch then brings out a mini rod and the rod then discharges some bolts of electricity which hit a few of the cannibalistic zombies all three of the chiefs they are spasming from the electric current and then suddenly their arms and heads explode with orange blood, grease, oil and fat all over the place, thankfully Mabel was a distance away as none of it touched her . She then suddenly sees the Microwave Lead chief and then both they come up a light distance facing each other, both ready for a showdown.

Meanwhile, Candy in another area she looks and sees she is without her outfit and is in the casual wear. She has a green skirt and a grey and black sweater on. She looks at the hallways which are lighted and then suddenly thee are a group of girls that come, that look like any other click with the dresses that could be from any teen show that are hard to afford with the short skirts, bright colored tops with slight expose to their upper areas, they come up to her. Candy isn't sure what to do so she tries to walk by them, but they block her space and she moves another direction but once again block the space.

The lead girl whom has long blond hair and pale skin comes up and says, "Who says you can walk in my hallway."

Candy she would usually feel shy and timid with girls like this, but she doesn't and instead she retorts.

"If you have a deed to this hallway use it, if not then get out of the way."

But then she's is blocked and one of the other girls says, "Your fraking ugly b…. you have no right to live!"

Girl 2 says, "Just a waste of yearbook space that just shouldn't be in the school or any school."

Girl 3 says, 'Actually shouldn't exist on this planet at all."

Lead girl says, "And what's with the sweater and skirt, did your grandmother make that for you."

Girl 4 says, "Probably bought them form a thrift store since her grandmother is dead."

Candy hears more and more overly mean and cruel comments and the sound of them becomes overwhelming she is putting her hands to her ears and then kneeling feeling the weight of each verbal assault weighing down on her, breathing at her like whips constantly cracking and cutting skin.

In another area, Talon he then opens his eyes and he then realize he's in a body of water and he has no air he then immediately swims upward toward a surface that is just meters away. He is swimming hard for it as he feels he is running out of air by the minute. He continues to swim and then the light from the surface grows brighter. He suddenly submerges and then he looks around and he sees he is at some sort of school pool.

He comes to the pool's floor and he then takes off his helmet and facemask as he sees the reason he's not getting oxygen is his mask is somehow on the fritz. Good thing is its waterproof which he designed them to be and there is a secret compartment for his helmet which he just presses and suddenly a compartment is open, and he takes out what looks like some silver bar which charges the systems for the helmet.

Takes it out with his fingers and then throw the bar into the water where it sinks. He then is about to reach into one of his secret mini pouches when suddenly his eyes soon come on to one person that is just standing there looking at him. At least he assumes he's looking at him as this person's eyes are covered with his long hair. There was also something else that was strange what he was wearing paints and a white T-shirt that look like they haven't been in the laundry in days, but his skin is much too pale white.

Talon pan his head around and sees even more figures the surround the pool all in what look like clothing like with most gangs with he ripped jeans, vest and jackets with a wild shirt on. All of them are also having their heads nodded down and are pale skinned. He then has his eye in front and there was a muscular guy in the same gang wear and he then suddenly looks up and his face is pale white but also looks wrinkled a little from the cheeks, mouth, and eyes.

His eyes were creepy as there was for some reason deep dark black eyeliner, no color in the pupils nor any movement as the eyes were just staring blankly at him. Soon the others followed, and they look up with the vacant soulless eyes. He then looks back in front of him and sees the same guy but this time he has a smile on his face, it wasn't a happy smile but the smile devoid of happiness more of a bland mask to hide what he's about to do next. Then all the figures around him then all jump in and swim toward him. Talon is looking around franticly there is just nowhere to really outmaneuver or outswim them, they keep getting closer and closer until the figure in front of his sight submerges and uppercuts Talon and he goes into the water. Then Talon feels lots of hands both out of the water and underneath pushing and pulling him underneath the water and he continues to go deeper and deeper into the water running out of air. He gives out a scream which only he can hear as the mass of water above and bellow blocks the sound from getting though to the surface world.

At another area of the school, Wendy she gets up but can't see a thing as she is in total darkness. She is feeling where she is but sees she's at some sort of hallway as she can feel a locker or two. But she can't see a thing so has no real geography of the place. There are some little pickets of light in place but only some and then she goes forward toward them because even those don't help as the light pockets just seem to be pointing and leading toward wherever. She keeps going but then she sees something int eh dark and there appears to be something in the dark. She looks carefully and sees a figure which is humanoid shaped, but she can't make out any features as there are literally more and it seems to be a figure that is taller than her that seems to reach a height that could almost touch the ceiling. This figure starts to move, and Wendy realizes it's coming toward her and then starts to run.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Microwave zombie both are facing each other and then suddenly both point their weapons at one another and push a button. The microwave zombie, presses a button on top and the machine is on and then stop, it instantly opens and suddenly katanas shoot out and then Mabel she presses a black blue button on her remote and it suddenly produces a white beam that suddenly spread making what looks like a vertical rectangle the size of a door and each of he katanas flow toward her break like glass.

The zombie stops the attack and soon goes for some other attack. Mabel's white bam fades and she goes of another button. But unfortunately, the zombie beats her to the punch as he punches in another button and the door opens once more and there are a couple of floating microwaved heads that fly out and flood around her. Mable, she sees one of he brown black fried heads come to her and she fires an Electra beam, it connects with the head and the flying head yells out in pain and suddenly explodes like any overcooked leftovers.

But there is one that is away from her sight and suddenly opens its eyes which are glowing red and then suddenly shoot out laser bolts that come to Mabel. Mable presses the white button engaging the body lightening shield which deflects the bolts but throw her off balance from eh impact. She lands on the floor behind one of the tables and is reeling from the blast but unfortunately lands on a group of rats which scatter and run underneath her. She falls though and panicky moves feeling the disgusting creatures. She soon sees the head coming for her, she then sees a couple of the disgusting rat creature trying to knaw at both her boots. She picks both up by the tails and then throws them the heads direction.

Both the rats fly in midair and the head sees them and like an expert skeet shooter blasts each of them with his laser eyes and they blow apart catching on fire at first. She then gets up and then presses another button marked 2 and on the left side of the remote where her back wrist is located two mini rods come out and suddenly get charged up. The head suddenly turns her direction but too late when Mable does a right punching motion.

Mabel says, "Lightening Punch!"

The punch connects and goes right through the head at first connecting with the upper lip and then sinking through going straight through the brain to the back of the head. Mable has a look of small triumph but also looks at her right hand in slight disgust as she realizes she has some of the head orange entrails and blood on it. But suddenly she hears a noise and she executes a roll when thee is a very big green glowing beam that sweeps her direction and almost fries her had she not dove for cover and the tables and crew covered by the beam are in a blaze of green fire. She looks and takes a breath.

She pops up briefly and discharges on lightening beam, but the Microwave zombie can conceal it out with he green beam and then once again discharges the big green beam her direction and Mabel she rolls rabidly as the beam does it's sweep of the area making the green firestorm eave worse. Suddenly the discharge it spent, and Mabel stops rolling. She realizes she has only mere seconds to come up with something and once again has a plan.

She says to herself, "I don't like making a mess but…."

She presses a yellow button and then come up, points the remote but not at the microwave zombie but at a table and she levitates it with some other beam she fires that can grasp and control solid objects of any weight.

The table is flying and suddenly tipping over with all the disgusting trashed food on the table coming down out eh zombie and he falls off balance and slips from the wet litter. Mabel then presses the white button again reactivating the lightening shield. The zombie is about to shoot out his green beam at Mabel. But the whole beam is seconds faster as it comes right onto the microwave oven.

The green beam discharges but misfires as the shield causes the beam to backfire right on the oven. The green beam energy covers the oven and then the zombie and then suddenly both erupt, Mabel covers her eyes from the brief flash and soon he zombie has just disappeared along with his microwave the only truce is some black ash with an outline of a person.

Mabel says, "That's why you should never use nuclear energy."

Meanwhile, Candy is kneeling a while but after hearing the vile comments for so long it the suddenly fuels a rage inside her which courses all over her body and then she stands up and then delivers a big uppercut toward the lead girl and she drops to the ground. Then takes another girl and slams her to one set of lockers and then the other set and then shoves her toward her other b…. click friends.

One girl grabs Candy by the collar but Candy defends herself by knocking the girl's grasp away with her left arm by using an inner block and then turning the arm and hammer fisting horizontal into the girls left floating rib and then punching the floating rib making the girl stagger back and then go down. Meanwhile there is one more girl that suddenly punches Candy in the face before Candy sees her and it breaks a lens of her glasses. Candy she then takes the glasses off and throws them down with inferno anger in her eyes and then decks the girl hard with a right hood and she goes down and slides a little on the slick floor.

Candy then says, "You hit like a p…."

She then rubs her eyes with two of her fingers and then sees each of the felled girls and sees their skin is all grey and brown like it's been in decay for the longest time and their hair is all white and grey. One group of three that is on the floor gets up and there is just grim looks on their faces and no eyeholes that just stare at her. Another punched out gets up which is the blond lead girl whose hair is complete white, and face looks like that of a mummy as most of the skin has sunken in and is just about skeletal, there are no eyes in its sockets but are still looking at Candy.

Candy then backs away from the really messed up zombies of the popular in-crowd. Suddenly Mabel she bursts in to the hallway and the zombie girls notice her and Mable she once again presses the button and shoots the zombies with the electro beam and then once their zapped suddenly each of their heads burst and arms and black blood geysers out of the stumps on their bodies and as the geyser effect slows down the bodies collapse.

Mabel says, "I hate b… clubs"

Candy looks at Mabel with surprise and says, "Lightening Woman."

Mabel has a small smile on her and she takes off the mask. Candy then has a small smile.

"Mabel should've though you'd want to dress up as one of your favorite superheroes."

Mabel says, "Crimson is right we can be whatever we want in this realm."

Candy says, "I should of thought of that."

"Now we need to think of the others."

Mabel bring up her wrist and has a radar on Wendy's location. She's about to run but Candy says, "Wait before

Candy then suddenly burst into some red yellow light Mabel covers her yes, a moment and then she sees Candy whom is in a spandex where she is Crimson dark red but has long black boots and silver shoulder pads and has two bolts of lightening on her chest but their both pointing diagonal left and right. She has a helmet that covers her head and visors which are dark tinted barely seeing the eyes. Helmet covers her head and visors which are dark tinted barely seeing the eyes. Helmet covers her head except for the mouth and chin. Helmet is also Crimson red. She also has a wrist device same as Mabel.

Candy says, "Lighting Woman wouldn't be complete without Jolt Girl."

And then both run together to get Wendy out.

Meanwhile, Wendy she is running away form the darkness which is suffocating but the big shadowy figure that seems to be gaining on her. She wanted to be with her friends again and most of all Dipper once more. She keeps running but she's not sure of where she's going let alone where the light is. She then sees a little speck of light and she then looks at a part of her own skin which is pale white and grey even wrinkly a bit and she doesn't' know why, she looks at the other arm which is the same. She then touches her face and it feels rough and even saggy and she feels some puss that is leaking down. Wendy gets a cold sad chill as she wonders what has happened to her body and worst of all he big shadow figure is closing in on her. Suddenly the double door burst open and she sees two figures which she isn't sure who, but they looked a lot like Lighting Woman and Jolt Girl.

Mabel then says, "This way Wendy."

But due to the skin condition she has physically notices and how it's affected her physical movements, she is reluctant to do so.

"No, stay back, I have some sort of disease."

Mabel looks at Candy and says, "What's wrong with her?"

"Must be the area she's in."

Candy looks the direction Wendy's and is startled. Mable notices Candy's gesture and looks the same direction and just about jumps as she sees the same big shadow figure that is coming near Wendy.

Mabel says, "Wendy you have to get out of there."

"No."

Mabel is about to run in, but Candy stops her, and she says, "Wait."

She then activates something on her wrist gadget and suddenly there is another mini rod that retracts but it is yellow and then it shoots out a burst that light up the entire area in very bright light. Wendy can barely see anything as the light is blinding but it makes the shadow and just suddenly disappear. Mabel suddenly comes in and pulls Wendy out. Wendy and Mabel are out of that dark hallway and put themselves at a distance. Before doing that Candy with another button activates another mini rod which is one to the left. And both the left and right rod activate and with the electro poker can produce some sort of beam which Candy aims at the crutch of the double doors and she brings it down and to a corner or two them moves. Soon Candy is done wielding. She then runs and can't help but look at the wrist device and acts a little excited, knowing she got to wield it and became one of her favorite superheroes.

Wendy, she has her hands on her face and says, "No, no I don't want to look, don't come near me Mabel, Canty, you don't' want to be near me."

Mabel is puzzled and says, "What are you talking about, Wendy open your eyes."

"I'm ugly I'm…"

"No, you're not, just take a look slowly."

Wendy is still a little petrified with four eyes and sees her skin on her palms a healthy color tan and she then moves them away from her more and it's the same with her arms and then she feels her face and it feels smooth and normal.

Wendy says, "I'm, I'm normal again."

"Man, that room that messed you up."

"You mean."

Candy then steps up.

"Yes, it was an illusion, that is what most dreams are made of."

Wendy says, "But why…."

I'm afraid there's not much time to explain we've got to find the rest. Wendy shakes her head still a little raddled from her experience and then she stands up with Mabel's help and then along with Mabel she activates her holographic radar and runs with them. Candy is seeing the blip of her boyfriend Darrien in the pool section.

Wendy looks at both Mabel and Cady while running and says, "Why are both of you dressed as the TV heroes Lightening Woman and Jolt Girl."

Mabel then says, "Why not?"

As both continue running, Wendy sees something she hasn't seen in a while both Mabel and Candy working together again.

Talon is getting drowned by this gang of demons. Talon he then struggles to reach out with his right hand to get to his left wrist and then suddenly pushes a button and then suddenly when activated he feels this great surge that hits him almost as if whatever it is somehow feeding him and every muscle in his body. And then just as the gang seems like they drowned him, Talon then burst upward and flings each of the gang members off him.

One of the gang members with his knife comes after Talon and is going for an overhead stab but Talon immediately approaches and grabs the right arm with the knife with his left hand but with his right he grabs the gang member by the throat and with his momentary super strength he is able with his left hand to crush the gang member's wrist and hand as if it were just paper.

As he does this the gang member's hand and part of its wrist are crushed and squashed into black bloody mulch that falls into the pool and with his right hand he crushes the undead gang members larynx and that is crushed hard and then pulls out. The undead Gang member's throat gushers out some blood that lands a few feet across coloring the water black and then the undead gang member sinks into the water.

There is another gang member that is coming after Talon swiping at him with the knife, but Talon blocks it, grabs the gang member's left arm with both hand and with his right leg uses it as a partial leverage to then pull hard and then completely rip out the gang member arm. The undead gang member screams out in pain from the stump that is now gushering black blood that is now painting the pool water with more black color. And then Talon he uses the gang members arm like a baseball bat and then swings at him hard and whacks the guy and he goes down and is another body that sinks in the pool. There is one last gang member which is the lead guy whom grasps Talon by the throat with both hands but Talon he grasps the zombie gang member left hand and Talon crosses his bionic arm to his right on top of the gang member's left arm and then executes a back handed knife hand strike toward the gang member's neck. The zombie releases Talon and then Talon suddenly grabs the head of the gang member with his bionic arm and then starts a crushing motion. There is the sound of a crack of the skull and then the crack just grows bigger the more he continues the motion and then suddenly the zombies skull gets soft and mushy with black blood covering Talon's bionic hand and then Talon lets go and the zombie goes straight down the pool once again it's blood colors the pool black and most of the pool now looks like it's colored in deep black or the scene of an oil spill.

Talon then swims and then he climbs up on the shore and he then suddenly see Candy whom then runs toward him and hugs him. He doesn't know why she's dressed the way she is, but it just felt good having her in his arms but mainly feeling her arms around him. She then quickly hands him his helmet, Talon then uses his right hand and goes to his metallic arm, on his wrist there is another button a silver button his presses it and then he flips his left arm right side up and suddenly there is a compartment that slowly retracts out and there is a mini rack of thing silver battery clips. He takes one and the rack retracts back into his arm and closes. He then connects the silver batter clip right onto his helmet and then closes the compartment for it. Then he slowly and smoothly puts the helmet back on along with the silver faceplate. He is now once again whole, before both Mabel and Wendy came to the pool area. Mabel, she has her right fist do a small curve.

Mabel says, "Darn almost saw him without the mask."

Wendy then looks at both and says, "Are you guys alright?"

Candy says, "Yeah, no problem"

Talon soon get his mask operable again and then stand up looking at the group.

"We need to get Dipper and get ourselves the hell out of this place."

Wendy says, "But where can Dipper be."

Mabel she still feels the connection to Dipper and soon the feeling is a little stronger. Mabel says, "This way?"

Wendy says, "Are you sure, Mabel?"

"My feeling on my brother is never wrong."

They all follow Mabel, out of the school pool area and they are running down the hallway quickly hoping they won't get caught in any more traps. And then suddenly they are led to the hallway where just several yards away a set of double doors that lead straight into the auditorium/theater.

Talon says, "Mabel, everyone let me handle this one, I can deal with it, I owe Wendy this."

Candy says, "Are you sure about this?"

Talon gives a slight nod and says, "Trust me."

A few spotlights are on one the stage and then a spotlight is on Dipper. He is looking around and wonders why he's on stage let alone how he even got here at all. Suddenly there is a light shown on the podium and for some reason he feels compelled to walk toward it and just as he steps up he sees there are lots of people in the audience. But their all quiet and he can't really see their faces since there is juts pitch black darkness and shadow covering the faces. Then Dipper he comes up to make his speech and just as he is speaking suddenly he makes some sort of garbled sounds. Then he hears a big sum of people laugh which is a little quiet, but he hears it, though the laughter doesn't sound like the typical amusing type but cold almost the kind some person who feels nothing for hurting or killing another person.

Then he tries again but suddenly his voice is mumbling, Dipper doesn't understand what's happened to his voice but then he hears the laughter of one male person and he laughs in a very flat and slow tone but then it suddenly catches on as he suddenly hears laughter from other direction where its' another person and then another. The same flat tone and then it just grows and grows the laughter becomes more hysterical and sinister.

Dipper doesn't understand why everyone is laughing but suddenly he feels a itching sensation and he sees his arm and it is dry and itchy all over as he is infected with what looks like some sort of eczema as there are some spots and dry cracked surfaces from his forearms to upper and hands itself and some of the cracks and sores bleed out blood and puss that spreads throughout the skin making the skin feel almost a slight burn sensation which makes the pain worse. He then feels his face which seems to be covered with some blubs everywhere almost like tumors. He constantly hears the laughter and he look toward the audience and sees their all pitch black skinned completely dark as shadows or oil, they hardly had any features at all there was no eyebrows or hair their scalp was completely smooth.

Two things that were visible were their eyes that were multicolored and their mouths which displayed big grins that revealed shark teeth. All are cackling, baring and opening their teeth. Suddenly a few of the sores on his face pop open spewing out some more blood and puss. Dipper then feels the temp of the spot light which is burning a bit of his skin making the cracks on the skin a little wider and the flow of blood and puss a bit faster. But non were ever worse than the sound of the laughter that were drowned him, he could barely breath the humiliation was to much and he goes down on this knees from aches he suddenly feels from parts of his legs which have some sort of blood shots and he tries to take over his ears which he can barely do as there in intense pain just as his soul is from the roaring laughter.

Then suddenly the double doors burst open and its Talon that comes out.

Talon says, "The comedy club's closed!"

Suddenly his bionic arm then transforms, his bionic arm and hand does a series of configurations by splitting apart his forearm and hand and in the middle there is a muscle, both the split parts of his bionic arm then slide to the bottom and connect acting as a cradle for the muscle but also at the bottom the split hands have put together a mini power pack for the muscle. He then aims the arm cannon and then shoots out some fire toward the demonic audience. A large sum of them in the middle get engulfed in the flames and some of them are flailing as the fire is eating away at their skin and body. He then changes the flame unit to mode 2 and it then fires out three fire balls out in Northwest to east quadrants of the auditorium.

When the fire balls reach their destinations they immediately detonate and spread fire in a wide radius of fire engulfs and hits all the demons stationed there and some instantly collapse from the flames and a few are able the flay and run.

All the fire in places distracted the demons and gave Talon an opening to get to Dipper. Talon runs toward the stage; one demon gets up out of an aisle and charges him but Talon back hand whips the demon in the head which breaks an eye socket bone of the demon and it goes down while Talon still runs. Then a couple more from the isles come out toward him, Talon then at the right moment then executes a right spinning hook kick connecting with the first charging demons head and then a right jump spinning hook kick which connects to the other demon's head.

Talon then continually runs and then executes a summersault onto the stage. Dipper sees Talon and weakly backs away, but Talon puts his hand up and comes slightly closer. Talon says, "Have no fear, I won't hurt you, Wendy sent me."

Talon sees the demonic grinning audience they are trying to run up to the stage and Talon he turns his flame unit up real high and then spreads the fire near the auditorium and creates a fire wall which keeps the demons from coming to them. Talon gives out his hand and Dipper at first is hesitant but then takes it and both are exiting form back stage while the auditorium is on fire and spreading. Talon and Dipper go out a door and Dipper has Talon's military jacket over his face covered and Talon helps escort Dipper the right direction out.

But just as their about to leave as the auditorium is falling apart, suddenly there is one person that jumps though the wall of flame and onto the stage. Dipper and Talon sees who it is and immediately recognizes whom it is, whom is wearing the grey black skull hoodie and has grey and decaying skin and eyes in hollowed in sockets. Both Dipper and Talon immediately recognize who it is. The zombified Robbie looks at Crimson and says, "Who's the loser with the steel arm?"

Talon then point the muscle of his arm canon and says, "The Kiss Army."

He then blasts the zombified Robbie with napalm flames and zombie Robbie flays in pain and agony as the fire burns right though him and he runs and falls into the wall of fire.

Talon says, "I've wanted to do that the day I meet him."

Talon he takes something out of his own wallet which has a driver license with his picture still in uniform and mask, and in one of the folds he takes out a folded piece of printed paper, unfolds it and then walks toward Mabel says, "Mabel take a look at this photo and focus really hard." "What are you trying…." "Just trust me." Normally she doesn't but with

As soon as Mabel has the image in her mind clearly inside and out she then says to Talon.

"Alright got it."

"Alright now we'll both look at it together and concentrate hard."

Mabel and Talon while he holds the picture in front of them both have the place in their mind and suddenly there is something from out the fields and it is glowing green and suddenly a big building block emerges and glows green and then suddenly it's a place a restaurant and fun zone with multi colored letters called Explorer Zone.

Talon then waves everyone in, "C'mon don't worry it's safe."

They all go inside, and the door slide open. Everyone is inside, and they see a place that just spells fun all over as in one section there is a big area where there is an interconnection of colored pipes and tubes, mazes which lead to slides that go down several placed ball pits. Another which is a room that has a series of video games cabinets in endless rows that go on almost several miles long. And plenty of other places within the place. Dipper then runs and Mabel she sees Dipper running and says, "Hey, Dipper where are you going."

They see him going into a section which is the laser tag maze area. Mabel is about to go in but then Wendy holds her hand in front of her along with her other hand for the rest.

Wendy says, "I better go and talk to him."

Mabel really want to be the one to do it but realizes that having her do it may help bring Dipper back from the brink and she nods and then Wendy runs into the maze.

Wendy is looking all over the maze and is calling out to him. It takes a while but then suddenly she sees Dipper and he is on the top floor of a fort like structure which has a couple of ramps on the right and left side of it, windows on it's three castle like walls. Wendy climbs up the left ramp and then sees Dipper whom on the left-hand corner of the walls. Dipper he is still covered in Crimson's jacket and is facing the wall still afraid of the appearance he can display, afraid of the ugliness she's about to see and the ugliness he feels. Wendy, she approaches Dipper slowly and then before she comes close Dipper suddenly he turns around just to get it over with. She can't see his face as the cape completely covers his face.

Wendy then breathes out and says, "Let me see your face."

Dipper says, "Wendy please go away."

"You never wanted me away in your life, why now."

"I've, I'm…. I'm a monster."

"That's not true."

"No, what ever you do don't touch me or even look at me."

"I want to look at you, I want to see you, but I also want you to see me; look I understand what you've been though the same thing happened to me and I beat it, and so can you, we can beat this thing together"

"But…."

"No, buts Dipper, we promised that to each other remember."

Dipper his head is bowed, and he is very still for a moment thinking about what Wendy has said to him and he slowly turns himself around to face her, but he is still conceal in the jacket Talon game him and his face is in the darkness of the collar used to veil his face.

Dipper says, "You might not like what you see, are you sure."

"I'm willing to take that risk, you know me just as I know you."

She put her hand out at first touching the shoulder area and feeling how warm Dipper's shoulder feels and she then pulls back part of the coat and as she lifts it she sees Dipper's arm look normal as it is the normal color of human flesh and uncorrupted. She slowly uncovers the other jacket and it's the same think with the other arm. Wendy then makes it to the final touch as she then pulls back the collar part of the coat that Dipper used as a hoodie to cover his face. She then pulls back the hood completely and she then touches Dipper's face but once she does Dipper doesn't feel any more tumors but Wendy's fingers touching smooth flesh and Wendy's hand runs it on his face a little more. He touches his face and feels an actual face and he then produces a smile slowly and then both kiss with a passion.

After the kiss they get back to the matter at hand, just like with Mabel, Dipper leaves the dream world briefly, the Mystery Investigators all of them are at the café part of the fun zone as it has a sort of almost retro look as it's sort of done to look like the 80's with the amount of color, in walls there are movie posters for films that have already came out in the 80's, let alone spinning chairs, color that has brightness, neon and some crazy designs. All are sitting down on one of the café couches in a seated booth waiting. And Dipper comes back, and he is whole once more as he's in his usual kaki shorts, red T-shirt, Blue vest, and Cap with a Pine Tree on. Mabel runs to him first and hugs him and so does Wendy and like wise Candy except for Talon as both Dipper and him are both still enemies which might complicate things, but underneath the face plate Talon is smiling. After everyone has had their moment they all get back to the matter at hand.

Mabel says, "We've got to find Adam."

Wendy says, "But where could he be?"

Dipper says, "Knowing him he could be just about anywhere, he has multiple hobbies, he hates being in one place too long, and in the dream realm this place has infinite possibilities."

Along the walk someplace else and he is thinking about where his brother could be. Candy comes to him and wonders what he's thinking.

Candy says, "Darrien?"

Talon then says, "How can this person, really hurt Adam, what could my brother fear?"

But then suddenly all of them hear some loud noises coming from someplace and Talon he then walks right to the front doors along with the rest and they see out from the front door windows there is noise and light that are beaming and moving along with lots of heavy noise of cheering and just all-around excitement.

Dipper says, "Of course that's where he'd likely be."

Talon says, "Your right Football is one of my brother's favorite sports, mine too."

Candy says, "How would playing football be made into a nightmare?"

"I don't know but we'll find out."

They all then get out of the school and run straight across to the Football stadium as they hear the crowd which is massive and seem rather monstrous as they hear some sort of roars going on and other noises they both can't identify. They both go in silently into a stadium with crowds demanding excitement and blood.


	4. Monster Bowl

CHAPTER 4

MONSTER BOWL

There is a game going on in the football field and the opposing team are in black uniforms the symbol of a green orc hand with a mace bat in which each spike is caked with blood. But seems to have a mix of wear as some have shoulder pads that are spiked along with a few of the helmets which have different types of blades, one a Buzzsaw, another spikes, another a fin blade and a couple with bull horns. And all the football players are inhuman as their all orcs all extremely vicious and blood thirsty as their all green skinned looking at the opposing team with their teeth exposed, drooling saliva, blood and slime, or even with runny noses dripping with snout, eyes burning red.

The opposing team consist of uniforms that are all red jerseys and they are the regular looking kind you would normally see but a slight difference as there is some samurai armor mixed as the torso has crimson red armor with the red shoulder pads and slight armored legs protecting the thighs. Their symbol is one that is of a skull with fire. Each of the players are inhuman looking as some of them consist of zombies. As one player is extremely pale looking and has black painted eye shadow. Another has skin that is deteriorating as there are some of the mans jaw line that is exposed and barely covered with just four strings of flesh.

There is someone whom is walking a big slowly but smooth, that has the number 666 as his number, this person is sweating like a hog and is a bit out of breath but maintains his strength however best he can. He then looks at the score board and realize they have a tied game and are close to winning as they are now on forth quarter and there is plenty of time left in the clock.

Suddenly number 666 then hears the voice of his coach and this coach is in completely armored samurai gear as he is covered head to toe in black armor. His head is completely covered with his helmet along with his face that is a oni demon mask as it has a sinister grinning smile with the barred shark teeth and eyes holes that are completely black except for the glowing eyes. The coach says in a deep voice, "Number 666, Adam front and center."

Adam hears and then runs toward the coach and then the coach says, "You've got a few new players that are coming into the mix, I want you to help take them to their positions."

Adam looks to the right of the benches and he sees Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy all in football uniforms however the last two he's more surprised about as it's both Candy and his brother Darrien/Talon whom are also in uniform. He's both relived but also a little puzzled as to why their here.

The coach then looks at all of them and says, "All five of you your up."

He then calls out five of the other players in the field and has them come to the benches. Adam and the rest they run and head to their positions.

Adam looks to his friend Dipper and says, "Glad to see all of you join me."

Dipper says, "Wish I can say the same, if we all get out of here."

"Only way out is to play though the game and win, sorry those are the rules."

"When are you for rules?"

"Since I got recruited into playing for this league."

Dipper has a look of disbelief as he sees his friend is into this predicament despite being life and death. Adam then looks and sees another one of his new players whom has a football helmet over the other helmet he's wearing with the silver face plate.

Adam says, "Brother, what are you doing here?"

Talon then says, "To rescue you."

They then here the whistle and all the Mystery Shack Investigators they all take up their positions and then the signal by the opposing quarterback is given. The players all tackle and the opposing quarterback is getting to position to throw the ball. The players aren't just tackling a couple of them one zombie and orc are using broad swords against each other. Other orcs and zombies are punching out at one another with some big spiked brass knuckles and tearing out pieces of flesh and drawing lots of blood and creating some helmet damage.

Two others are fighting with nailed bats and suddenly the zombie armed with one swing it at the orc's left side and imbeds the nails of the bat to the stomach of the orc demon. The orc the spits out green blood and gets on its knees and then the football zombie then has his bat mace positioned overhead and then hits the player on the back of the neck and the opposing orc goes down on the ground. One of the opposing players takes out a Buzzsaw from its helmet and throws it, the Buzzsaw it flies straight toward the forehead of a zombie football player and it goes straight through to the helmet and imbeds itself. The zombie screams in pain as blood spurts out in a geyser quickly.

The Mystery shack investigators are having troubles of their own. As their defending themselves against the demonic orc players and at the same time stop the opposing team from getting the ball. Dipper he tries to tackle and push one down but hen that happens the orc then has a vicious smile and looks at Dipper as if he's preys waiting to be killed. Dipper looks and some color drains from his face.

Dipper says, "Eeep."

And then runs as the orc is chasing him down and Dipper tries to get away, but the orc does a belly flop move and then land straight on Dipper and Dipper is on the grass hard slightly held down by the orc's weight. Then some of the other fellow orcs they come and then dog pile on where Dipper is.

Dipper painfully says, "What did I do to deserve this….ulgh."

Meanwhile Mabel she is at a position and she suddenly sees an orc player coming her way trying to tackle her. She can't avoid on time and she screams a little. But then suddenly a drop kick hitting the orc on the torso area and head hard. strong enough to make him topple.

Mabel sees Wendy and says, "Tag you it."

There are a couple more orcs coming.

Mabel says, "Crap."

Wendy signals her to get on her back which she does since Mabel is slightly shorter then Wendy, let alone the fact Wendy is stronger faster runner then her. Wendy piggybacks Mable and she runs like the wind and isn't slowed down by Mabel for one second.

Meanwhile, both Talon and Candy they run together and suddenly they find a slight row of spears sticking out on the field. Talon sees several of the orc players come his way and he take some of the spears and when one comes he immediately thrusts, impaling the orc right through the chest. Suddenly he sees a third come and then Talon breathes a sigh and points the two orcs recently impaled by the spear and then drives it even further and the tip goes right through the second orc and penetrates the third. He then drives the spear a little more and all the orcs spasm in pain and then they all kneel with their head bowed down with a spear in their gut keeping them up.

Candy take a spar and is looking around and sees one orc player armed with an axe is running toward Adam when is at the middle of the field keeping an eye for which player is about to get the ball and is constantly moving trying to keep the blockers off him while little does he know one orc is trying to assassinate him. But just as the orc is trying to get to Adam, suddenly a spear from above drops down and is driven straight though behind his back and goes all the way to the ground. That orc slouches their dead with only the spear propping it up. Adam then sees where the spear comes from and it's his brother's girlfriend and Mabel's friend Candy and he nods and so does she.

The ball is suddenly thrown, and Adam sees where it's going, and he runs to tackle the opposing player in position but a couple of the blockers catch up and tackle him down. Candy from her vantage point sees where the ball is going and the player. She quickly takes up another spear and then she gets a running start. Talon covers her when a couple of blockers try to intercept her, he can tackle on and the others he makes a dive for and tackles him down. Candy builds up enough speed and then throws the spear up and it goes in an arc and there is an opposing player orc about to get it and then just as the football comes down his way the spear goes right though it's eye shield, penetrating it's left eye and going straight though it's head down on the ground. The orc player slides down and green blood covers most of the pole. It is twitching, and they are all now on third down.

Adam sees Dipper whom is dog piled by a bunch of orcs and he signals his brother Talon to help him out. Both then throw the orcs of them and kick a few in the butt so they would get running back and they see Dipper flat on the ground. Adam then sighs and then both Adam and Talon help Dipper up and Dipper looks a bit dazed.

Dipper says, "Did anyone get the number on that airliner?"

Adam then shakes him a bit and Dipper snaps out of it and looks at him.

Dipper says, "Out of all of the video games to dream about, you had to dream about this one."

Adam says, "Look on the bright side at least one of my dreams come true."

"Which is one of my nightmares, when I wake up I'm going to kill you."

"Not unless this game does."

Talon says, "Alright guys we've got to get back in the game, we've got seconds to strategize."

Dipper then can shake off what he's been though and then Adam runs and gathers the Mystery Shack Investigators together with him and they are in a huddle.

Adam says, "We have to intercept that ball, it's the only way we'll have the advantage and survive this game."

Dipper says, "How, are opposing team are all big, scary and have everyone of us at numero uno on their kill list."

Talon says, "Too bad we didn't come in on first quarter, I and Candy could've mopped the floor with them, now we have only mere minutes of a victory."

Adam looks at his brother for a little bit and then back at the rest.

Adam says, "I've got a plan.

Mabel says," Alright Adam what do you think we should do."

Adam quickly comes up with a plan and whispers it to them. He can say out the plan before some of the Coroners they clear the field of dead orc and monsters by putting them in really big wheel carts where on body is piled on to another and there is on Coroner that is banging on a gong passing with a waking announcing over and over, "Bring out your dead.".

Coaches from both teams they bring in replacements for all the dead players. They all gather around and then the opposing quarterback gives the signal. The round has begun and suddenly all the Mystery Shack Investigators they tackle with the others and a few of them, Wendy, Adam, Candy rush the middle after the players from both team's tackle. All three can get though right toward the opposing quarterback. The quarterback is unable to find the other player Talon and assumes he still in the tackling position. He sees Adam, Candy and Wendy have broken though and are coming toward him.

One of the orcs covering him are coming toward Adam, he throws a punch at with a gauntleted hand, but Adam then delivers a hand punch to the gut and the orc goes down. Wendy see the others coming here way with a hatchet, she dodges the swing, grabs the orcs hand with both hers and can misdirect the axe to go straight into its mid-section and it goes down.

The orc Quarterback he then throws the ball and as it comes to one of the opposing players suddenly and in the open one the other side but suddenly there is an outstretched arm and it's a bionic arm where the hand is extended form some wrist jacks and he clamps down on the ball and then retracts his arm back. And has the ball under his arm and starts to run, avoiding one of the offensive players but suddenly there is a group of them armed with axes. Talon sees Dipper is running through breathing hard but on the right position. He throws the ball and Dipper catches it and runs, Talon sees the axe group approach and he suddenly make his left arm hand straight and it looks to that position. Then when the group runs toward him he swings his whole arm quickly and his knife hand goes right though the necks of all three orcs and they stand there but then suddenly their necks open and their heads fall back right on the ground and the bodies collapse in front.

Dipper keeps running as an opposing, player or two keeps running for him drooling with slime or ooze on their cruel mouths, with Dipper in their sights.

Dipper says to himself, "I hate Football, I really really hate Football."

He sees Mabel and says, "Here Mabel catch." The ball flies straight for her and he catches it and she run and makes it to the 30-yard line but sees she is surrounded by opposing them that not just want to tackle her but kill her as they all have murder in their eyes. She then does the only thing she can do, and she kneels and puts the ball down on the ground while holding it which counts as yard gained and their side still having the ball.

Everyone then lines up and then Adam with all the Mystery Investigator gang he makes a little x sign to everyone knowing its time to executes the other part of the plan, they all nod acknowledging they understand what to do. Talon has the ball and set up for an under legged pass and Adam gets right behind Talon and then everyone is lined up and then Adam says, "Blue 666, Blue 666, Hut…Hut, Hut…Hut!"

And the game commences, Wendy runs closely past Adam as he back up. Adam then cuts to the left fast, one giant Orc spots him and chases after Adam. It has a hammer welding right at him and then it swings it overhead and it drops down, but Adam jumps before the hammer is imbedded on the ground creating a crater. The orc manages to dislodge it and then he has the hammer overhead once more about to make the kill and get the ball. But then Adam rolls upright and the orc sees he doesn't have the ball. The orc is confused wondering where the ball really is and then it looks and sees it's Wendy whom has the actual ball and is running down their endzone.

The orc then looks back at Adam and sees he is armed with a sling shot he just got off the ground and the sling is pulled straight back and he then let's go and the ball bearing hits the giant orc in the forehead right between the eyes, there is the sound of a hard crack of the skull, with a little stream of green blood coming down. The orc gets staggered by the blow and then just plops right down on the ground hard.

Meanwhile Wendy is running, she survives as open of the orc of the opposing players comes at her for a tackle, it misses. There is then another that is coming after her armed with a giant Japanese cleaver spear, but Wendy point her left wrist and she uses the weapon she collected earlier a wrist crossbow and discharges it and the arrow hits the demon football player in the head and it goes right through its head with the arrow covered with yellow blood. But then she sees a couple of Orcs trying to take her on both armed with hatchets. She sees Candy is in position all according to her plan. Wendy passes the ball and the ball flies straight to Candy, Wendy then sees the two Orcs and immediately executes a right spin hook kick. The spiked cleats of her shoes tear though the right cheeks of both players and both armed orcs go down.

Candy is zipping at breakneck speed as Candy activates another button on her wrist remote and she can jump forward as the ball is coming at her pathway diagonally and she is flying closer and closer ill she feels the ball right one her chest and she grasps it hard and she soon lands. As soon as she lands most of the demon football players are trying to converge on her she then pumps her legs. Fords chemicals pumped into her made her legs feel light and strong as she started to run she felt herself take the first two steps driven onto the ground but then suddenly she finds herself taking more steps than ever before and it's just enough to get her to cover the final yards. she passes by one and then another and another each failing to grasp her as if they are trying to grasp air. She soon becomes nothing, but a red blur and she finds she is going left then right and left again in a split second and so many demon players she passes never grasp her or scratch her once.

The more furious they are the faster she is, and she has cleared the 30, 20 but then she begins to slow up and she is on the yardage line. Candy is seeing some of the demons are starting to converge on her as her power is starting to wear down and she sees the clock and it's coming down to 15 seconds. She gets her breathes in conjuring up her emergency reserve energy and she runs as the slew of demon's gains on her. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Adam are all sword fighting with samurai swords against some of the other orc armed with medevil swords to cover Candy.

Talon he is constantly running but he has transformed his bionic arm into a chain mace as he sees one of the orcs trying to tackle Candy he immediately catches up to the guy and then does an overhead swing which smashes the mace ball right on top of the head of the orc whose head gets squashed like a grape as green blood spurts out in different directions out the openings of the helmet. He sees one other come her direction to the left and he suddenly does a 180 spin and the ball connects with the orc face, completely smashing it, imbedding the ball right into its skull and straight though.

Several orcs are trying to cover her, but it does them no go as she is able to clear one more yard with one more step and then the next goes straight over the boundary line of the endzone. As she runs into it, all the crowd is silent for a moment, she then looks up on the score board and the timer are on zero and then she looks at the score which is unchanged as the opposing team still has a point over them. But then she looks at the home section of the board and it goes up several points and suddenly the crowd they all cheer and go while. Everyone celebrates, the mystery gang the all run toward Candy and they pick her up on their shoulders and cheer with her. Candy can't help but give a big smile, as it's not every day you get congratulated for a victory in anything.

All the mystery gang as there are all together they reconvene at the Explorer Zone structure. And despite wanting to celebrate they still have a job to finish and so they hold up on the festivities but not before the give some congrads to Candy.

Mabel acts really excited for Candy.

Mabel says, "WOW YOU WE'RE GREAT, YOU WERE AWESOME, YOU….

Candy then puts up her hands and says, "Whoh, whoh Mabel slow down it wasn't just me."

Wendy says, "Ah, your just being modest, I like that."

Adam says, "You deserve some of the glory."

Talon then has his hand on her shoulder, despite Candy unable to see his face, from the touch of his hand on her shoulder she can tell he's happy for her.

Talon says, "I guess your really are a football player after all."

Candy says, "Oh, look I was just doing my job, like everyone of you were, our team couldn't have won if it wasn't for all of us."

Dipper says, "Yeah, that was actually some good thinking Adam."

Adam says, "Thanks man, learn from the best."

Dipper says, "Though next time if you're ever going to dream of a video game sport, make it something a little calmer."

"Like "Gladiator Mini Golf"."

Dipper then has a couple of eyebrows push up knowing what kind of game it is but then says, "Um, yeah sure…why not."

Talon then he waves his hands and gets in the middle of the group and says, "Alright, alright settle down everyone, now we're not out of this yet we still have a job to do."

Dipper says, "I want to know who is doing all this?"

Adam says, "I'd like to get my hands on the fraker, for what he did to us and Mabel."

Talon is pondering to himself for a whole and then steps in and says, "Whoever is doing this seems to know who you all are and is able to get into the darkest corridors of your minds and hurt you with it, until he decides to kill you."

Dipper then says, "Your right it makes perfect sense each of those places are based on some deep seeded fear, for me it was humiliation in public."

Wendy says, "I'm afraid of being alone."

Adam says, "Me it's losing."

Mabel says, "Me my favorite toy store closing, worst day of my life.

Talon says, "Yeah mine too, when I rule this world I'm bringing every toy store back.

Candy says, "Alright back to subject."

Talon says, "Sorry."

Candy says, "Do you think he'll or she will get us again with those fears?"

Talon says, "I don't think so, when we fought through them, he lost his or her

hold on us rendering the illusions useless."

Wendy says, "So, what are we going to do how do we find this guy."

Talon look one way and then back.

Talon says, "I think right now we should all get back with Ford and think up a new strategy."

Adam says, "I second that."

Dipper says, "Usually I wouldn't agree with you but for once I make an exception."

All of them they press the green buttons to exit but they do nothing.

Talon the presses it again. "What the hell?"

Adam says, "I don't understand why isn't this working."

Talon then presses the black button to communicate to Ford.

"Ford come in." Talon gets static.

"Ford do you read me?"

Once again Talon gets static.

Candy says, "It's like with the light compasses earlier we've been hacked again."

Dipper says in a slightly panicky tone.

"Ah no, what about the red buttons, has he hacked them?"

"I'm not sure and I think it's best we don't find out, they're our last line of defense we can only use them once."

Everyone agrees and then Mabel she's looking outside the double doors and says, "What is that?"

They all look and see there is once again drier desert landscape and the red sky, but they also see some sort of structure out in the distance. It's a big rectangular wall with a big door and there are a couple of other walls connected but their pointed diagonally left and right backward.

Talon looks and says, "It's where we have to go."

Candy says, "I really don't like this. "

"There's nothing about this nightmare to like.

Talon takes a step forward but then looks back at everyone and says, "Listen if you want to back away I'll understand."

Candy walks to him and takes Talon's shoulder, puts both hands on it and says, "Hey we're int his together."

She smiles. "Besides you need me around to protect you."

Adam then step up to Talon. "We promised each other we'd watch each other's backs, I've never broken that promise yet." He has his and on his arm. And each of the others step up. Talon then nods and then says, "Alright stick together."

They all then go out the double doors out toward a dry landscape and hellish atmosphere, straight into some fortress of the unknown.


	5. Dream Master

CHAPTER 5

DREAM MASTER

All of them are walking on some sort of desolate landscape as there is nothing but cracked ground, red sky, and some trees in places that look dry and twisted up and more twisted with a spiral symbol and some twisted up to look almost like some sort of giant birds of some sort. Talon looks at one of the twisted tree sculptures with disgust, but they all keep on going.

As they are walking Dipper catches up and talon suddenly notices on his right and looks at Dipper curiously. Talon is at a bit of a loss for words.

Talon says, "How can I help you?"

Dipper says, "I haven't thanked you for saving my life and my sister's."

"Actually, I think the credit for you sister should go to Candy and Wendy they did the most to help, but your welcome."

"This isn't going to change anything between us."

"Yeah, I got the message from Mabel."

"You know throughout the investigation, I was drawing conclusions that it may 'be you, despite your brother convincing me it couldn't be, in a small way I'm actually kind of glad for one he was right."

"I do want to take this world over but my way, this way is just sick, and I don't do that."

Dipper once again from the faceplate can't make out what he might be thinking let alone the silence. Dipper decides to press a little.

Dipper says, "You know you could have just left me and the rest back there."

"Most bad guys would but I'm not most of them, and those are the type of guys that left me."

Dipper see Talon look at his left bionic arm and Dipper can't help but wonder if it was some sort of sadness as he turns his head slowly. Meanwhile Mabel and Adam their walking together.

Mabel looks at Adam, Adam says, "I'm so glad your alive, I'm…. I'm sorry I didn't get to you."

"It's okay, listen whoever is doing this got all three of us and imprisoned us in our personal hell, there was no way we could've saved one another."

Mabel says, "What was your brother like, you didn't talk much about him."

Adam then looks down and says, "There's a lot of things I haven't told you about yet and personally don't like to."

He then looks at Mabel "I'll just say this for now, what he just did for you and all of us that was what both of us use to do all the time together, that was until the day he stopped."

Mabel sees something in Adam's face as he looks at Talon from his mouth there is a hint of sadness but from his eyes she sees a slight brightness where there is also a twinge of hope. Adam then turns his head toward her wanting to talk about something else with her.

"So, this is the dream realm, you know that dream of playing football in one of my favorite video games "Super Samurai Monster Bowl" was one good dream but as I said one."

Mabel looks a little puzzled.

"What are you getting at?"

Adam has a small smile and says.

"There are many more dreams I have, some of them including you."

Mabel is taken aback a bit but then has a small smile herself.

"Well it's the same with my dreams as well."

Adam is then taken aback, and Mabel seem to be the one now leading the conversation.

"When this is all over, may 'be we can use these machines again and find out."

Adam then looks down and then comes to her.

"No, wait we don't have to."

Mabel is a bit puzzled.

"I don't understand."

Adam says, "This may sound strange but personally I want to hear you tell it to me, from your own voice, I love to be surprised and personally I love to imagine it, if that's okay."

Mabel is a bit surprised he wouldn't jump at the chance to investigate people's dreams but then she smiles at this and looks at her.

"Alright but let do this walking at a beach and buying some ice cream."

"You got it."

Talon looks back at both his brother and Mabel and then looks forward, underneath the faceplate he's smiling.

They are all approaching the strange walled structure and they see it is black bricked and there is an entrance with no doors except from above there is a skull of a giant goat head that is staring at them. They all look down the entrance and see it is all darkness.

Candy comes up to Talon and says, "I don't like this."

Talon says, "There's nothing about this whole thing to like."

Talon then turns to everyone.

"Listen I'll take point, stay behind me a slight distance, if anything happens then remember we have the emergency extraction button on our wrists, don't hesitate to press them, even if something happens to me."

Adam says, "No we all go together."

Talon looks at his brother.

"I mean it, if any or all of you get out at least, then this country still has a chance."

"Darrien, I …. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Talon looks at Adam whose face reflects his face plate.

"I don't either but mainly to you, Candy, all of you; don't worry I know what I'm doing."

Adam was about to say another thing but it's useless and they all proceed with Talon's plan. Talon enters the maze slightly ahead of the mystery investigators and they all are walking a pathway, all of them look around and see nothing but corridors with more walls and certain pathways that just lead to certain pathways. None of them know what to expect but then suddenly the walls start shifting around and everyone in the group is getting separated by the wall shift. Talon he sees this and sees Candy, Wendy and Mabel getting walled up someplace and then he looks and sees Adam and Dipper also getting walled up. Talon runs to get to them but it's too late as a wall shifts and blocks out his pathway. He pounds the wall with his bionic fist making only a small dent as both are entrapped. Then suddenly he hears something and sees on the sides of the pathway he's on the walls are beginning to close. He sees a door up ahead and as it is almost getting to the point where the passageway is completely closed, Talon sprints as fast as his legs can carry him and when he's close enough to the door he dives to the floor and he executes a roll right before the door closes completely. Talon then gets up and he looks at the room he's in which has just white marble everywhere despite little light the shine of it really lights the area a little. He comes down a few steps and he look around sees there are plenty of romanistic pillars that surround a space in a square formation. He then walks right toward the space and sees on the floor a huge tiled circle.

Talon stands in the middle of it and then he says, "You can come out now Gideon I know it's you."

Talon hears footsteps that are coming toward him and he sees a figure whom at first is in the shadows and then suddenly comes out of the pillars, that is in some sort of white and blue suit in black shoes. Slightly pudgy in the midsection and even has the double chin. On his neck there is both a mini replica of a skull of a bull but also a circle with a five-star pentagram. And there is of course the big white Wayne Newton like hairstyle. Gideon then once again talks in his southern tone.

Gideon says, "How did you figure it out?"

"Wasn't too hard the style in how you executed the robbery, the whole scheme, but it was mainly specific targeting of my friends, it's practically your whole signature in black and white."

"Well congrats you just won a ribbon for have brain cell in your body, though that theft would have gone fast if you were around."

"I'm not your lap dog anymore Gideon."

"Your nothing but a dog and I'm your master, so I suggest you obey your master or be put to sleep!"

Talon doesn't react to the comment, but he clenches his fist being called that and feeling the heated urge to punch his face in but doesn't as he is exercising self-control as he slowly unclenches his fist. He then gets back to his questions.

"Gideon what the hell are you hoping to gain from this idiot scheme of yours?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"You made it my business the day you attacked my friends."

"You consider Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and your brother friends?"

"They're not my enemies, and we are not friends."

"You have a really fraked up definition of it."

"As if you'd even know the meaning, ok, I'm not here to talk about myself and you know I don't really have to ask, I already know the answer, it's the same Mo with you as usual but you have really taken the throne yet, not even in this realm."

Gideon then takes a step and has a smarmy smile on his face.

"Let Adam, Candy, and everyone else go, just take me I'm the last thing you want so here I am."

"I'm through with deals and I'm through talking, you and the rest of your mystery shack shit bags will get out of the way of my dreams forever."

Gideon then starts to metamorph.

Talon he then cracks his knuckles from both his human arm and bionic arm.

"Good this conversation was getting boring anyway!"

Talon them starts to metamorph. Gideon changes into a hydra, Talon is a bit startled by the transformation when he sees Gideon's body suddenly turn dark green and then his skin shapes itself into a coil pattern. But then sees behind him his legs suddenly are fused together along with his arms and then they suddenly turn green and coil and then suddenly the fused legs become a long tail that stretches more and more. Gideon's neck stretches but not before several mini head of his pop out four heads left and right from his shoulders along with one from his back. Gideon's neck stretches out and so do the necks of the mini heads while the heads grow to gigantic size. Then Gideons head stretches forward with some cracking sounds of bone and muscle that are being stretched out and changed until Gideon's face is no longer human but that of the familiar animal the snake. Gideon's eyes then change yellow and have slanted pupils and he suddenly stick out his fork tongue and makes a hissing noise and then suddenly the other heads do the same in chorus.

Talon says, "You always were a snake Gideon, and I hate snakes."

Talon shakes himself out of his startled state and concentrates on what he wants to metamorph into. Talon comes out as once again another one of his favorite Japanese superheroes Juggernaut Titan he watches on TV as he is silver bodied with some blue on some of his body covering his arms and part of his torso along with red covering his legs and part of the body, he has a silver humanoid head that is sleek with blue glowing eyes, a mouth unmoving, and a Egyptian headdress which has blue, black and gold stripe pattern. Both then start to wrestle, Talon is grasping at Gideon and pushes him back a bit as Gideon in his multiheaded snake form is pushing at Talon. Unfortunately, Gideon can push him in his form and Talon goes down. Then Gideon he tries to snap at Talon with his heads, but Talon can roll away from his attacks rolling to the right and then he runs to get some space but then Gideon he then is able to whip is tail quickly and sweep Talons legs and Talon goes down on the ground. But the quickly gets up but not quick enough when suddenly the tail it then wraps around Talon. Talon he feels is body is getting tighter and tighter as he is being crushed by the coils of Gideon.

Gideon looks at Talon with one of his snake heads and gives out a laugh along with the rest of his heads and each of the fangs with droplets of venom just flying in most places while dripping from his teeth. Some of that venom hits Talon and Talon can feel the burning sensation of the poison despite the fact he knows it's not real. Suddenly there is an alarm on his chest as a blinking red light is beeping and Adam knows it's not well because it means he can only maintain the form in just a matter of minutes which is something he's just about out of.

Suddenly Talon has a plan, he suddenly remembers one of the attacks for Juggernaut Titan and he crosses both his arms to make a cross and then suddenly he can discharge a blue beam from the jewel of his forehead and it hits Gideon on the mid head which really hurts Gideon and Gideon is able to back this up. The grips on Talon's body suddenly loosens and then Talon he then executes a left hook and it connects which three of the hydra heads and they are knocked together which staggers Gideon's concentration a little and then sudden Talon he grips the tail and then with Juggernaut Titan's super strength she suddenly inherited she then lifts the hydra up and then smashes it's body to the ground and then is twirling it round and round counterclockwise really fast and then suddenly stops and throws Gideon right toward a pillar and smashes right though it.

Gideon reels from the blow and can slowly slither his way back up and one of his heads looks at him and then says, "Good, very good I see that you've just about mastered most of the mechanics of this realm but up left one fact out, there is only room for one God here."

Gideon then once again metamorphs, each of the necks shrink back and his multiple heads sink back into his body into nothingness and soon it's just his own head. Then the tail shrinks back until it's gone and there are just a pair of legs. His arms then come back out and he is a humanoid snake but then he grows a little in size and starts to get some huge muscles almost like that of a wrestler. Then suddenly there are two big bull horns that suddenly emerge from his skull and are pointed diagonally forward up in the air. The horns are about a foot and a half tall. Gideon's face then changes instead of a snake it changes shape into another animal that of some sort of bull. Once it's complete Gideon then looks at Talon with those same yellow slanted eyes but then blows out from his snout and then suddenly gives a really loud bull roar with a little hissing sound and then charges at Talon and unfortunately the horns of Gideon connect with Talon's midsection and then he is getting pushed back hard and then crashes though one of the walls of the maze and then another one until both get to a section of the maze. Gideon then pins Talon to the wall and then has another nasty trick up his sleeve when Gideon then executes some sort of electric shock which then shakes up Talon's grip over him but also feels with the impaled horns into his body the electricity is frying his insides which makes Talon scream in the great amount of pain he's in.

Meanwhile Adam and Dipper they both run in a hallway together and then hide behind one of the walls while a group of demons that are harry all over, bald headed, beady little red eyes, and have sharp long skinny teeth that are drooling and are relentless at catching them and devouring them.

Dipper then says to Adam. "What are we going to do we can't evade and run from them forever."

Adam suddenly remembered what his brother Darren/Talon said about dreams and taking control.

Adam says to Dipper. "Listen I have an idea."

"What are you going to do?"

"Testing a theory, hopefully my brother is right."

Dipper checks and sees some of the Traggs are split up, looking and sniffing around the maze.

"Whatever it is, do it fast."

Adam then stands in one area, closes his eyes for a moment to think really hard about what he wants to be, then opens them and then puts his right hand up and then suddenly there is some strobe laser effect that shoot around Adams body and then suddenly a light surrounds Adams body exposing at first some sort of circuitry and then suddenly Adam becomes some sort of being whom has golden arms and legs with leather boots and gloves along with a brown leather body suit that goes all the way to his knees with some sort of golden belt that has compartments. His head is golden metallic and rectangular with an unmoving mouth but has a small golden horn slight horn that sticks up in the air, on the forehead a green jewel that is blinking and light blue horizontal circular eyes.

Dipper is amazed at his transformation and he says, "How the heck did you do that."

Adam says in a slightly booming voice from his transformation. "Imagination."

Suddenly the Traggs are drawn to their attention and a few run their way. Adam notices this and then looks at Dipper.

"I'll take care of these guys, Dipper just concentrate really hard and you can be or do whatever you want."

He then jumps 8 feet in front which is further than normal and quickly gets to the hallway. He then sees a few of the Traggs coming after both. Adam then suddenly opens one of the compartments of his belt quickly and takes out shuriken's that are about he shape of the sun and throws a few of them at the Traggs and each of them imbed themselves within the foreheads of the Traggs each of them are screaming in pain and then suddenly there are light rays coming out of their bodies and then they explode like water filled bags with oil black blood flying everywhere covering the area. There is then another group of Traggs that come out of another section of the maze and he uses his rainbow wave ray and blasts a few of the Traggs to pieces whom all split apart and gush out Black Blood decorating the walls of the maze but it's no go as several more of the demons come out and Dipper he is on the comm somehow his seems to work and says, "Mayday, mayday Ford, we are trapped and unable to evac, we need immediate extraction."

Ford sees the text and sees the red alarm goes off. He then immediately goes to the mid part of the console and then lifts the plastic door guard over the red button and then presses the emergency button but it's not working. There is a small alarm going off on his monitors and one monitor displays the warning. "Warning breach in the system." Ford then runs to the med lab and as he is coming to get what is needed everyone is fighting for their lives.

Meanwhile both Talon and Gideon they continue to struggle. Talon he then turns both his hands into knife hand and then comes down on both the horns once, twice, and then a third time hard and they get sliced in half and Talon is free from Gideon's grip despite the fact that a couple of pieces of horn are imbedded in his Torso. There is a little red blood that is running from both wounds. Talon he is on the wall and he slides down with some blood that runs parallel lines on the wall. Talon then looks at both the pieces inside his body and then pulls both out which helps a little, but he still bleeds. Gideon is also bleeding as both his severed horn stumps spew out blood that is spraying in lots of places decorating the maze with red and then Gideon he then retransforms back to himself before he really bleeds out. Gideon is back to his regular form.

Gideon looks at Talon in deep red anger and says, "Enough."

Then Gideon unleashes some sort of power, Talon gets thrown by a psychic wave under Gideon's employ. Talon retransforms back to himself from the psychic blow and is pined on the wall and unable to move,

Gideon looks at him and says, "You think I'd let a masked freak like you take over this town."

"This is the dreamworld, why don't' you wake up and smell reality."

"I rule both realms."

"Now who's dreaming."

Gideon then throws Crimson to the side and then suddenly Gideon is on some sort of med evil armor with Silver Skulls for his shoulders, and armor plating which is a bit bulky but flexible. From armor plating from shoulder and torso colored black and gold, Gideon constantly is pacing and then looks at Talon

Gideon says, "I want to rule both realms, I want access to every mind uncovered, but most of all I want everything you and your friends have."

Talon says, "Never."

Gideon looks at Talon, rips the face plate off to see his scarred face and takes up his chin roughly. He smiles a snide smile.

"One of the great things about this realm is I can make you even uglier than ever before."

Talon can touch his face and he can feel a scar or two and his handshakes and voice reply with some sadness. "No."

Gideon then suddenly grabs his only normal arm along with the bionic arm on his left and then suddenly with his super strength pulls both arms apart and then Gideon is screaming in absolute agony and pain as he feels the cybernetic arm torn out which turns the nerve ending on hit but also the bloody stump from his right which he feels as there is blood gushing out on direction and painting the romanistic area red. Gideon in his monstrous form has a sick smile of amusement on his face and then decides to push things further, he pokes his foot on him.

Gideon says, "Hey, hey don't get blood all over my floor."

Talon is just trooping and twisting in pain screaming, not giving a crap about the mess he is making and glad he's making it. Talon then says with more hostility, "Hey, I said don't mess up my floor!"

Gideon then kicks a few times and then goes straight to his wound and then pushes his left foot on it which makes the pain fire up even more and Talon winces and cries out in pain. Gideon says, "That hurt, that hurt then stop messing up my floor."

Gideon is right in position and then suddenly Talon spits right in Gideon face. Gideon is hit with the spit and feels it and looks at him saying. "Really is that the best you can do."

But then suddenly Gideon he is feeling a sensation on his face, he feels like the spit starts to eat at Gideon face and then suddenly Gideon is throbbing in great pain and then when the pain subsides a little he pulls his hand away from his face and there are makes of burnt damaged flesh. Gideon then seethes with frustration and irritation at what Talon has done to him and looks down and suddenly sees he's gone.

Darrien/Talon is bleeding out, even though he knows it's all a dream a part of him doesn't know it. Darrien is trying to concentrate to heal himself but the sight of his dismembered arms and the blood spirting out, it's too much for his visuals to handle as he remembers the painful sensation. Darrien is just about feeling his vision blur. As Gideon is about to finish Talon off with another venomous bite suddenly he is hit by some sort or rainbow beam and green bolts of lightening and they hit Gideon hard and throw him back making him hit some walls. Talon with whatever consciousness he has seen a flying figure in brown leather and gold along with someone behind his back with a cap that has a pine tree they immediately land and see Talon severely injured.

Adam then says, "Oh my God."

They both lands immediately and as their trying to help Darren/Talon, they see Gideon is starting to stir and get up.

Dipper says, "Gideon, I should have known it was you."

Gideon then looks up slowly and says slowly in a raspy inhuman tone, "Dipper."

Dipper he then puts his hands up and once again blasts Gideon with his green lightening bolts along with Adam has an immediate surge of rage for what Gideon did to Talon and then points both his hands at Gideon and discharges both his rainbow beams coming out of his hand and hit Gideon again and Gideon crashes though another wall or two once more. Adam and Dipper attend to Talon and see the stump where his only human arm once was. Dipper he then makes his right-hand glow yellow and then puts his hand on the bleeding stump, it stops the bleeding and is a regular stump, but Talon is still out as the shock and pain of the experience took a toll on him.

Suddenly they hear some more of Gideon's demonic horde creation coming their way.

Dipper then says, "C'mon, we've got to get out of here.

Adam immediately helps up Talon and holds him with both arms.

Adam then says, 'Get behind my back Dipper and hang on tight."

Dipper complies and then suddenly all three of them fly away. Dipper then gets on the com again.

"Mabel, Candy, Wendy if you can hear me please leave the maze immediately."

Wendy shoots with a crossbow and an explosive arrow blows away a group of demonic hordes as there is nothing but their lower calves and feet on the ground. Mabel and Candy see one demonic horde group is running under the celling of some tunnel and then they blast the celling with their electro beams and the celling collapses and the rock fall on most of the Tragg horde squashing their heads and bodies, not even getting one foot near all three of them.

Mabel immediately gets the communicator and then says, "Everyone it's time to go."

She then points to Wendy. Both Mabel and Candy push a white button on their wrist remotes, then Wendy get between us and hold on to us real tight. Wendy comes to both Candy and Mabel and both have one arm around her body while Wendy has both her arms on their shoulders. Then both the wrist remote then display on the screen hover and fly function activated and then suddenly both Mabel and Candy they immediately hover quickly over the maze along with Wendy riding along. Soon both groups they then fly away from the maze and then over into some open area in the barren land and land. Dipper and Adam slowly lay an armless Talon/Darren down.

Once Wendy, Mabel, and Candy land she immediately sees Darren/Talon and says, "Darrien no."

She comes right to him and is shaking him rather hard to keep him conscious. She then puts her hand on both stumps hoping by concentrating hard she can heal him. Everyone keeps a distance, giving Candy some room to help him but also looking with concern to Talon's life on the line. Then suddenly there is some sort of blue glow that is coming from both the vacant areas where his arms once were and then suddenly Talon is whole once more as she sees him with both his arm of flesh and blood but also his bionic arm. However, she then sees he's still not moving and might not even be breathing. She is then frantically taking off his face plate mask and once she does he immediately throws it away and then she breathes into his scared mouth. But suddenly just as she does it, the entire group is just gone and there is nothing but barren cracked earthly desert in an astral landscape.


	6. Half Time

CHAPTER 6

HALF TIME

Gideon he then takes the headset off and he gets up off the chair and then he goes right into the control room which has about the same monitoring equipment but in one section of the room there is a big screen which is displaying multiple screens of most to every person in America under Gideon's sleeping spell. On one station there is a man in a lab coat and he has glasses on but on one part of the glasses there is a five-star pentagram covering it.

Gideon looks to him and says, "The Mystery Shack Investigators have all escaped, no thanks to those tramps Wendy and Candy, but worst of all Talon."

Combs he then looks to Gideon and says, "I heard he was an associate of yours once but got the best of you by turning on you, who is this person?"

Gideon then looks toward him, "None of your business, I hired you to help construct, steel and work on this equipment, not think."

Combs he has a slight wince at the comment and says, "Yes sir." But while saying it he clinches his fist out of his sight.

Gideon then looks toward the monitors and he sees a few of them that are off. Gideon he is clinching his fists at the fact people have escaped his clutches.

Combs he then says, "I'm afraid that is the only explanation they have the same devices as us."

"Is there anyways to trace or hack them."

"No, this device is built to penetrate minds and peer into dreams and thought, it not an exact science when it comes to location finding, when it came to hack their other devices it was basically luck I found those separate frequencies."

"Fine, no matter!"

He then starts walking round.

"It's true what they say you could kill a person in their dreams."

"What are you getting at."

Gideon has a sly smile on his face.

"I'll get them out of my dreams permanently."

"What makes you think they'll come back to stop you?"

"Knowing the good guys, they can never resist."

"Gideon, we have the device that can infiltrate any to all minds, we should just forget about them, they don't know where we are and just proceed with the next phase of our plans, first all of America, then spread our influence to Canada, and every other place ripe for takeover, we can do this in mere days, maybe even less than hour or minutes but the point is ….."

Suddenly Gideon he then grabs Combs by the neck and strangles him a bit with his single left hand.

Gideon says, "I do things on my own time and nobody tells me what I can and can't do, got it!"

Combs he barely can communicate and so he just gives out a nod to indicate yes.

Gideon then lets him go and says, "Your lucky I didn't kill you, since I need you and your brain to operate things for me."

He then walks and says, "Once the machine is charged up again, we'll execute that phase immediately, the Mystery Investigators as well as Talon will come to me and once, they do well I'll just use my imagination."

Gideon then comes back to the room and then sits down and has his head set in his hands and is looking at the counter gauge waiting for everything charges up to full power again. Combs is typing and clicking away at the computer to get things reset but then Tomoe away from Gideon's watchful eye he then reinserts his flash drive in one of the hard drives and set it to where the data in the computer downloads to the flash drive and he taps his fingers waiting. Combs has some marks on his neck from Gideon's hands, while typing he then waves his right hand in front of his neck and suddenly the marks are gone.

Back in Ford's shelter, an eye slowly opens and is looking around at where they're at and then looks down and Crimson Talon sees he's in a hospital bed and he gets up. He realizes his uniform coat is gone as he's in his dark blue T-Shirt, he also looks and sees both his arms are intact, he then slowly pulls them up and then feels his face and realizes that his face plate is gone Candy she suddenly comes in holding his coat and she then unzips a compartment in the inside of his coat and takes out some sort of mask and he takes it and he puts it over his head. Under the hood suddenly he has all the clear visuals and oxygen thrown the mask it stimulates by taking some air molecules and converting them, the only things really exposed are the eyes.

Crimson then says, "How long was I out."

Candy says, "Several hours, you had a few injuries there."

"What's happened."

"Ford was able to save you and all of us thankfully, he injected all of us some sort of chemical to wake you up, but also had to use some adrenaline as your heart rate was rather low."

"I don't remember that."

"It was all very quick, once you were injected with it you got up and ran a little distance and then passed out."

He then suddenly feels sensation of wiggling and realizes it's his fingers from both arms he still has intact both bionic and flesh and blood.

Talon says, "My mask?"

Candy says, "We had to take it off, so you'd be able to breathe easy."

"Yeah, but that means…."

"It's ok, they've always known what you look like before the scars and even now with them, it doesn't matter."

And then suddenly he feels something come to his chest fast and hard and it's Candy whom is on the bed with him and she is hugging him and has her head buried in his chest.

Candy says, "I could have lost you."

"You'll never lose me."

He then hugs Candy back then both get distance between them.

Candy says, "Don't ever go without me around ever again."

"I won't."

Suddenly Adam comes in and he says to both of them.

"Darrien, Candy you're going to want to see this."

Both break off their embrace, Talon gets out of bed and Candy gives him back his uniform coat. Talon puts it back on as Adam is escorting them to the rec room. Ford and the rest are now watching TV and Gravity Falls News is on.

Elena Gomez says, "The sleep epidemic has suddenly skyrocketed to an all-time high when suddenly all around the world everyone is hit with some sleeping sickness and the hospitals are being swamped as some are struggling to get the medicine to stay awake and some maintain and monitored in case of changes but also how the death toll in the case has climbed up a little, most deaths are mysterious as most consist of some government employees and other officials. Doctors are still looking for an answer, more details in this developing story latter."

Ford then turns the TV off.

Wendy says, "What are we going to do, Gideon is conducting a massive takeover."

Dipper says, "And we're nowhere near stopping him than before."

Adam says, "There's got to be a way to stop this psycho, we've done it many times before we can do it again."

Wendy says, "Yeah but as an old saying goes it's a whole new ball game."

Mabel says, "I'll be damned if he ever gets into my "Werewolf Moonrise" dreams."

Adam looks at her with a little puzzlement.

"What I love the book series."

Candy says, "Ford, are you sure there is no way to trace them."

Ford says, "I'm afraid not, this is technology to per into dreams not find addresses. And it wouldn't be as simple as that, in order for his influence to be neutralized we have to take him down in the dreamscape which is where it's dormant, once that happens then his psychic hold will be lost, and everyone taken by him will awake.

Dipper says, "Yeah, but how Gideon controls the dreamscape completely, no matter what move we make he'll always be a step ahead of us because he already knows.

Talon then stands up and says, excuse me, Ford where is your video arcade section."

Ford says, "Down to the right, why is that important."

Talon says, "Because I need to take half time."

Dipper says, "Talon, we have a serious matter at hand."

"I know which I'm is why doing this."

They all see Talon go to that section, Dipper is about to argue with Talon, but Adam has a hand on his shoulder, to stop him.

Adam says, "No, let him go."

Dipper says, "But what about this situation."

"That's why he's doing this, it helps him think, it helps me think to, in fact maybe we all can use it for a little while."

Everyone nods realizing their meeting is getting nowhere fast and so all stand up and go out and do what the want for a little while.

Talon is at the video arcade which has plenty of space for plenty of rows of video arcade cabinets, most of them retro from the 80s like "Donkey Kong", "Ms. Pac Man", "Tempest", "Gyruss" etc. Talon goes to one video arcade called "Burger Time", he presses something on his bionic arm and the palm of his hand then is able to produce some sort of black flexible but soft and solid substance that acts as a synthetic flesh, which not just helps him grasp and handle a joystick but the substance shoots out sensations straight up on the bionic arm which make contract with the flesh it's connected to that go all the way to the brain to stimulate the sensation of flesh making contact with the joy stick. He takes a stool and sits down, grabs the joystick with his bionic hand gently and has his right human hand in position and then he presses start and gets his man running away from the evil food threats, while all the pieces to make a hamburger drop.

Candy, she walks right in and then gets on Talon's shoulder.

Candy says, "So, thought of anything yet."

Candy sees a small movement on where his mouth should be, and he makes a small noise which kind of indicates a smile.

"I am now."

Candy then puts her chin on his shoulder and looks at the screen he's playing wondering if she should bring up a certain subject or not but decides now would be a good time.

Candy says, "Those nightmares we experienced earlier we're part of something we feared in our past, I was able to find you because you use to tell me about something that once happened at the pool of a former school you use to go to, but you never went into much detail.

"It's really not something I want to talk about in my life."

Candy she then wonders if she should press on with, he subject, but then Talon stops playing and looks at her and points someplace and says, "Let's go over there."

They go to what is an air hockey table and both are on different sides of the table, the puck is in Talons court and both of them start playing. After sliding and deflecting the puck for a while, Talon starts to talk.

"It was a very long time ago, I did tell you that a gang use to push me into the pool, but I never told the rest of what happened."

Candy gets the puck into Talon's goal he's guarding and scores a point.

Candy says, "I'm listening."

Talon picks out the puck and then starts the next round.

"When I was about to go straight there was this click which was more like a gang at the high school, one day they were following me, I didn't even know why I never even wanted any trouble with them, but they ganged up on me anyway. I tried to run away once they quickened their pace. I then ran straight to the gym, to the pool area and tried to go for the exits but they blocked me off. Once they came close to me spouted out a lot of bile crap at me from being a freak at the loss of my arm and even not deserving to exist at all.

Talon then scores, sliding the puck into Candy's goal with a banking shot and then she picks up the puck and they play again.

"Then soon it turned into a all-out fight, I defended myself as best I could but unfortunately this was before I was even mastered one armed combat. The gang was able to take advantage of me, punching and kicking me till I bleed almost buckets of blood. They then threw me in the pool. And that wasn't the end of it, several of the gang members they jumped in and we're then just pulling and pushing me down the water and while doing it added more scars to my face.

Candy then scores again but doesn't smile once she does it, she is rather still from what Talon tells her. Talon then takes the puck and hits the puck. She snaps out of her pause and has her mind back in the game.

"After they got bored they all swam and ran away leaving me in the water bleeding. I'll be honest even though it was a prank to them, I honestly thought they were going to kill me."

Talon stops playing and so does Candy and the puck just stay in the middle. Talon then comes near Candy.

"The worst part for me wasn't so much hearing that laugher over my disability, fear, or the cuts I received but that I was for the first time in my life actually helpless, I was unable to stop that whole gang and that made me so angry at myself, just like I was at every lost battle against Gideon."

He sees Candy's stunned look at him and that there was a tear or two that came down. Talon then looks down the other way.

"Ah, jeez I'm sorry I said too much, I didn't mean for you…."

Candy then immediately hugs him, and he wraps his arms around her and their that way for a while. Talon then decides to say a few last words about the matter.

"I know that it's all in the past, and that incident at the pool and with Gideon is all in the dream world and is just a dream but it still hurts."

"Thank you"

"For what."

"For sharing that."

"But it's not a happy thing to share."

"I know, but at the same time it helped bring me closer to you."

Candy then look up at Talon while still in his arms.

Candy says, "I love you, ever since the time you saved my life, you stood up for me, and the first time I saw you."

Talon then takes off his hooded mask and throws it on the air hockey table. Candy see's him have a small smile from his lips which had one diagonal cut top to bottom.

"You always say that."

"And I always mean it."

She then kisses him, and he kisses back softly and slowly, Talon once again feeling her warm and cherry flavored lips and Candy feeling his, even though his lips has a scar they felt warm and soft.

Afterward, when Ford, Adam, and Dipper in one section of the rec area are playing one of the RPG games of Fords. Wendy and Mabel are making colored light pictures with Lite Brites. Both show their Light Brite pictures to each other, Mabel it's a flower with petals and Wendy it's two guys in karate gis one white and another red and the white one executes a jump kick while the red one executes a high block.

Both Candy and Talon they both burst in and Talon with his mask back on says, "Listen everyone I have a plan, we've been going about this all wrong, we've been playing his game and we all know Gideon cheats, I should have remembered that from the beginning."

Dipper says, "So, what's your point."

"My point is if we can't beat him at his game, we have to get him to play ours."

Talon then looks at Ford.

"Ford out said something about collective dreaming."

"Yeah, theoretically if you can get enough people to think of the same thing."

Crimson says, "I have an idea first you all have to come with me to the video arcade room, there's something we all have to do before we do it."

He then looks back at Ford.

"I need to talk to Ford privately for a moment, Candy can you escort them all please and get them started, I join you in a moment."

Candy then helps lead them all to the arcade room.

Dipper says, "I don't understand, what kind of plan is this and what to these games have to do with it?"

Candy then has a small smile.

Candy says, "Don't worry it's all part of the plan, I'll cue you in."

Dipper says, "It better be a good one"

Candy says, "Don't worry it is."

Meanwhile both Talon and Ford talk in private.

Ford says, "Alright, Talon what's this all about."

Talon says, "Those chemicals you used to help put us to sleep and awaken us, have you made any other types of chemicals for the dreamscape?"

Ford is a little surprised by his question.

Ford says, "Why do you want to know?"

Talon says, "Because you might provide me a way for my plan to succeed.


	7. Dream Warriors

CHAPTER 7

DREAM WARRIORS

Talon walks into the Mystery Shack but it's all ruined as it's burned and there is graffiti with some nonsensical words or even racist symbols. He then comes though the front door and the interior looks just as bad as it looks as though it hasn't been occupied for a while as there are cobwebs in place, merchandise that is long rotten, wood that is also rotten, graffiti in all places.

Gideon then comes down the stairs.

"You like it, I made it all for you."

Talon looks up and says, "I figured you'd hole up in this mockery."

Gideon takes a little offence to the retort but then puts his mind back on the business at hand.

"I figured you couldn't resist a rematch with me."

"As long as the realms of dreams and reality are threatened by you anytime."

Gideon then looks up and notices he's alone.

"Where are the others?"

"Where you can no longer hurt them."

"Give me a straight answer you dog."

"I already did your just too stupid to realize it."

Gideon then turns himself into a werewolf with samurai uniform and both his hands have claws which retract razor sharp nails.

"Enough of this foolishness, I'll kill you now and the rest later."

"Now, now that's not very sporting to the game."

Gideon having enough of his mockery then swipes at Talon a few times and Talon he backflips and then lands in the right place and then with his left bionic arm he then shoots out his left hand and it gets on Gideons face and then suddenly the chemical suggestive solution that Ford shot Talon with then transfers onto Gideon and suddenly his starts to change back.

He soon loses his monstrous form and he looks as sees he's once again human wearing the same bad light blue to white suit and the big hair doo. Gideon tries to metamorph again but is unable to. Gideon says, "I don't understand."

Talon says, "It's quite simple I neutralized your ability with a

solution that works on neurological physical contact."

"Your we're diseased, you diseased me."

"My sauce to cook your goose."

"A concoction Ford created in case of things like this, sort of a neurological computer virus. Non-lethal as it only renders mental abilities useless for a long period of time, but not perfect as I had only a matter of minutes to inject before my body dissolved it."

Gideon has growing frustration. "It doesn't matter I'll kill you no matter what I look like."

Gideon then charges at him and Talon he then runs back opening the front doors and Gideon follows and then suddenly when both come out, Gideon looks around and sees he's one some sort of strange structure, he sees there are levels of platform with several stair cases and some ladders in places but also on the left and right there are some other platform structures which go up and down with ladders.

Gideon then looks all around him and then suddenly sees Talon.

Gideon says, "What's this this isn't what I dreamed up.

Talon says, "No it's not."

"How?"

"Not telling."

Gideon then folds his arms and puts them near his chest.

"Your tricks won't work on me Talon, you have to be dreaming to think you can take me on by yourself."

Someone else says, "He's not alone!"

Gideon hears a female voice which if familiar and slightly distant. He then hears footsteps that are coming down and sees Candy from his right. Then hears other foot steps from some other stairs and to his left there is Adam, Mabel and Candy and to his right there is Dipper and Wendy. Mabel and Candy are still in the Lighting Woman and Bolt Girl suits. Adam is as himself as himself along with Dipper and Wendy.

All of them come together and face Gideon.

Candy says, "You think you can take all of us on."

Gideon looks at them with his usual maddening maniacal look and then he puts both his hands up and summons his dream demons. And all of them come out of different doorways from the arena top to bottom but when they come out their not the pig dog demons from Gideon's mind instead their walking food from a hot dog, fried egg, pickle, carrot, celery, potato, but each of them have pulsing veins on places, red glowing eyes, and razor sharp shark like teeth that are inches long. Gideon looks at his demonic horde in disbelief wonder how the heck they got that way. Gideon says, "How the hell?"

He then shakes his head and says, "Oh, I'll work with what I got."

Talon then looks at everyone and says, "Alright remember the plan."

All of them split up and are getting the demons to chase them in the strange platform arena, breaking the horde all up, while Gideon looks with glee.

Candy and Mabel, they both run up the stairs of another section where a few of the evil food a fried egg, Hardboiled egg, and a Hot tamales pepper with their glowing eyes and teeth are still hungry and bloodthirsty demons. Both are far enough to get to some sort of platform that raises them and then there is a Garage like door in front of them, Mabel and Candy point their remotes and then activates the electromagnets that opens and they go in. The demonic food wonders where both of them are and then suddenly a door in front of them opens and there is one big Meatball the size of a bolder that suddenly rolls their way and the demons start to run but it's too late as the Meatball then crushes them, is the sound of bones that are crushed like Saltines and multi colored spats on the meatball.

Talon notices some of the demonic food trying to stop him. Crimson then finds some item box suddenly appears and he touches it and its' a spatula. He receives a very big one as he handles it two handed and then does a small twirl and then as one of the demonic Hot Dogs comes to him he then swats it and another which is a Pancake with shark teeth and glowing eyes he also swats it away. And then suddenly he sees a giant killer bacon pieces coming after him and he then swats the bacon pieces away and then does a twirl up top and then holds it at the bottom position one handed with his right and is in a stance.

Meanwhile both Dipper and Adam their both running to the top area and then they see the platform structure and start to climb up one of the ladders. While their both trying to get as high as they can, so are the demonic food that is at the bottom chasing after them.

Dipper says, "I don't know if I should be terrified demonic food is going to kill us or embarrassed."

Adam says, "Maybe a little of both, but at least their new bodily structures seem to be slowing them down a little. But then one demon hot dog tries to grab Adam's ankle but misses and Adam climbs a little faster up. "I did say a little."

Adam then gets ahead of Dipper in the climb while Dipper is slowing down and getting really tired, Adam notices this and then grabs the top of his pants and then pulls him up to speed him up which does the trick and then both of them arrive at the top.

Adam says, "I think we need to up your anaerobic training mister.

Dipper says, "Oh very funny, I still don't get what the purpose of this building structure is, there isn't anything except more retail space."

Adam looks around, he then notices what look like big censor pads on the floor and remembers the video game he just played, and he looks down and sees some of the demonic food gets in position on the floor beneath the sensor pad and then has a slight smile on his face.

Adam says, "I have an idea, just follow my lead."

As the demonic food are in position, Dipper and Adam they both run onto the censor pad and just as they completed the circuit. Suddenly on top of the demonic food, trap doors open and then a giant hamburger bun drops down. The Demonic food only have a mere second to scream before squash with multi colored blood.

Meanwhile both Mabel and Candy they are on the middle platform structure and are running upt he steps, and they are climbing while meanwhile demonic toxic nailed donuts, muffins, and chocolate bars are coming after them.

Mabel says, You boyfriend has either one heck of an imagination or is just crazy, man you really know how to pick them Candy."

"At least he's not in a boy band."

"Fair enough."

They go up onto the platform up top and just before the evil food gets up the stairs and ladder suddenly there are a couple of meatballs that roll their way and knock the platoon of toxic nailed food off the platform or are instantly crush to death by the onrushing meatball boulders.

Darren and Wendy are running toward the platform to the far right and their climbing up as some of the evil food demons are closing in on them.

Wendy as she's climbing up says, "I sure hope you know what the heck your doing."

"Yeah, I do too, I just need to remember things right."

He suddenly looks a direction alright this direction, they go up top on a platform and run to the right and they both see a couple of tower ladders and both ascend them quickly. The evil Pickle, Carrot, Tomato, and Celery platoon get to their platform though rather slow as their both out of that position. Their wondering where both of them are but then suddenly the group then looks above and there is both Wendy and Darren are on a zip line above, Darrien holding on while Wendy holds on to him, holding onto a zip line handle hard and this zip line handle, above them the sensors on the platform above them are going off and then suddenly the doors open up and a great amount of things come down. The demonic food then looks up and they scream in terror as what comes down on them comes down hard and they are then squashed to oblivion by a giant tomato and lettuce slices. Some of the other demonic foods run a few of them can get far enough away and come down from the platform, but for others it's too late despite making it to the latter suddenly a few of them get squashed like grapes by a group of giant tons of halopienos.

Gideon is looking in disbelief as he is seeing the Mystery Shack Investigators are destroying most of his demonic horde from this ridiculous arena their in. Gideon looks at Mabel whom has a big bucket of ice marbles and flings them down on the floor and then the demonic food that runs up the platform then suddenly slips on them and fall flat on the ground. He sees Mabel is just getting to the next meatball bolder and is about to come toward where Mabel is but suddenly, he hears a voice from behind. "The Dinner Party's not over yet Gideon."

As Gideon hears Talon's voice, he then turns around slowly and sees Talon whom has a giant spatula in his hand, he also notices him looking at Mabel.

Talon shakes his head, "This is also what you wanted to use one of the greatest discovers for, mind stalking or an opportunity for murder, I consider this sick romance Gideon."

Gideon, he looks at Talon with madness in his eyes.

"She will respect me, you will, and ever other person in the world, so I'd watch what you say."

"You do not rule my dreams or anyone else's, as long as mortals continue dreaming you can never have any power over them."

"Let's settle this."

Gideon sees a box and he punches it and he is armed with a giant tong fork.

Talon says, "I wanted to do just that."

Both get into a stance with their weapons, and then suddenly both charge at each other ready to fight to the death.

Meanwhile both Candy and Mabel are getting some distance form some of the demonic food's eggs, ham, turkey, chickens, and steaks. Candy has an idea and then makes some hand signals, so the demonic horde can't hear and Mabel understands them and she then is running at the bottom section of the platform and the demonic foods are chasing after her but she far ahead and their in position. Candy activates her hover function on the wrist remote and while levitating to the right quickly she then with the lightening beams and each hit the sensors, up top blowing them and then suddenly giant hamburger buns drop down and hit the other pads dropping the other food left and a giant tomato and suddenly both the giant tomato slice and bun come down together and the Demonic foods see them and before they could scream they get squashed leaving a black red splat on the floor and then the floor beneath them drop once more and the tomato slice and top bun drop onto the giant lettuce, hamburger and bottom bun at the very bottom floor making a complete hamburger with black blood coloring it as it's ketchup.

Meanwhile both Gideon and Talon their fencing with food utensils, Talon with a giant spatula and Gideon with a giant fork prong and Talon. Both are constantly parrying and swing at each other with the giant utensils, until both come to an interlock as Talon uses the middle part of the specula handle to block Gideon overhead swing and both push against each other. Talon winds the interlock by kicking Gideon in the exposed mid-section and then butts him on the forehead with the middle handle of the specula. They come to a platform in which Talon climbs ahead of Gideon, while Gideon recovers and then runs and starts to climb up. Talon is on the platform and backs away while Gideon comes up top the same platform. Then both are at it again for a while, but Gideon's moves are even more aggressive than Talons which makes Talon retreat more. Then Gideon as he makes a thrust with the prong fork but Talon, he puts the spatula in the middle to block and catch the two prongs with the middle openings. However, Gideon he can disarm Talon by moving the spatula left and right and Talon loses his grip on it and he looks toward Gideon whom has the prong pointed straight at him.

"You lost your spatula just like your about to lose your life cause you're a born loser."

"Spoken like a bad winner."

Talon he is moved to the edge of the platform and he falls but he grabs the left end of the prong with his bionic arm and as he brings it down the edge makes a spring board motion which helps elevate Talon and fly over Gideon and then Talon lands perfectly on the other side of the platform. Gideon is about to turn around but it's too late when Talon takes out a sonic frequency puck out on his bionic arm and then throws it onto the platform above and the then presses a button on his arm. The puck then activates, and a small amount of sound waves hurt Gideon's ears and he can't help but be forced to drop the Prong Fork and cover his ears. The pucks power is then spent, and Gideon stands up and sees Talon is down on the ground away from the right platform and he is looking at Gideon and then runs a distance. Gideon knows he wants him to follow which is fine with him since he's not done yet with him. He then climbs down, and Talon is at the middle platform structure, descends a series of stairs on a few platforms and then is at the bottom. Gideon then catches up and soon both Talon and Gideon they come face to face with each other. Both are staring each other down both looking fiercely at one another both getting ready to make a move but despite Talons hate toward Gideon he still makes sure to keep his emotions in check to keep control of the dream environment.

Soon both they make contact with each other as they both grasp each other's arms pushing one another trying to get the timing on the first move. As Gideon pushes Talon a little, Talon manages to make the first move by pulling Gideon and running back and then managing to throw both of them right though a doorway on the stage and the doorway leads right into what looks like the interior of a large video store as there are shelves everywhere which have vhs, DVD, and blu ray, all kinds of sections that are arranged in rows from the categories like horror, sci-fi, anime, video game section etc., cardboard cutout adds and wax sculptures/ statues of certain movie icons or celebrities.

And even in the counter which has a cash register, shelves with some merchandise to sell, snacks, a pop corn machine, display screens showing multiple trailers. Both of them get up and then Gideon kicks Talon in the stomach and Talon reels which gives Gideon an opportunity to execute a move and he grabs Talon by his left arm and shirt and then charges at a Frankestin sculpture near the horror section and rams his face and body on it and Talon he goes down, then Gideon he pushes the sculpture down toward Talon but Talon recovers his senses and rolls away from the downed sculpture.

Gideon then looks around and has a smirk on his face, "This is the new arena you chosen for both of us, how quant."

Gideon then has a serious look.

"This isn't a movie Talon, it was a very clever tactic by you, but it wasn't enough, your still no match for me, I am still your rightful ruler."

Talon gets up, opens the face plate from the bottom up a crack and spits out a little blood from his mouth. "First you gotta knock me down, to get to the throne."

After Talon wipes the blood off, Gideon sees there is no cut and there isn't even any blood at all on his mouth nor his hand. Gideon gets a little worried on how Talon could possibly get to his level so fast and then feels a rage inside that he even got close at all Gideon he then goes into a charge and Talon takes in the charge despite getting run through a couple of video store shelves. Talon he retaliates by elbow striking Gideon downward.

This staggers Gideon's hold on him and then Talon misdirects Gideon by moving to the left of him and then smashing him to one of the shelves and Gideon goes down. The shelf breaks and several of the VHS and DVD cases fall on Gideon. He then gets up pushing the pile off him.

Gideon says, "One of the reasons I invested in Blue Box."

Talon says, "When I run this world, Blue Box and every suit that runs it are going to be the second to go, your number uno on my list"

Talon charges and he delivers a power jump kick as both his feet are in the air and they connect with his chest and Gideon he goes down crashing into the shelf again with VHS cassettes tumbling on him. Gideon gets furious and he once again swaps the cassettes away and gets up. He then bends down and then suddenly the pipes on his head blow out smoke which get into Talon's sight and make him cough a little. Gideon comes up to Talon and delivers a couple of punches which connect with Talon's head and then Gideon delivers one more punch but Talon he blocks it and then does an elbow strike to his face which knocks Gideon's senses. Gideon is staggered but then he hits Talon in the clavicles which hurt like hell and Talon gets on his knees and then Gideon has Talon in a lock which Talon is having a hard time breaking out of.

Gideon then says to Talon, "This is where your dream ends and by the way, I'll kill your girlfriend Candy just to settle interest you owe me."

Talon gets more furious from the connect and then punches Gideon in the thigh and does a knife hand chop upward to the groin area and then sweeps Gideon off his feet by grabbing his leg and pulling it up. Gideon goes down but then Talon gets up and grabs the other leg from Gideon and then twirls him round and round.

Gideon, he says, "Hey what are you doing, put me down I hate caracels."

Talon says, "That's what you should of thought of before you put Candy on your hit list."

Talon keeps taking Gideon round and round like a carasel and then suddenly throws him making him fly across the video store, straight toward the door to the John labeled Men's and Gideon crashes through it and then he sees one of the stalls crash through that, and then suddenly Gideon's head lands straight down onto the toilet and the toilet flushes giving Gideon's head a swirly. Talon isn't done as he comes in and suddenly drags Gideon away from the toilet. Talon then gets up and then is about to do one more throw on Gideon.

Gideon says, "I hate you!"

"Feeling's mutual!"

He then picks Gideon up and over on his head, runs while holding him overhead and then throws Gideon right through a window which lands them straight back into the arena stage.

Gideon staggers once more and he is at the center of the stage along with Talon.

Gideon says, "You haven't beaten me, I'm the god here!"

Talon says, "Not my god."

Gideon then once again tries to attack Talon with his psychic power he conjures up a wave of red lightening and it comes toward Talon but Talon he conjures up his own mind energy and unleashes blue lightening waves and each of the bolts connect with the other and are struggling to gain dominance. Gideon is sweating as he is really pushing, along with Talon thought the sweat is coming from his neck which is complete covered with it along with his arm and all his body. Despite Talon pushing hard with his power he steps back a bit and goes down on one knee as there are so many bolts of lightening to handle that it is feeling like crushing pressure that is bearing down on Talon on both mind and body.

But then suddenly there is one other set of bolts that come that are violet colored and it is coming from Adam. Then there are two other sets of bolts that come one from Candy and the other Wendy. Candy's bolts are yellow, and Wendy's are green. Another from Dipper in which his is a light green blue. And the last is Mabel in which hers is yellow orange. The groups psy/mind energy bolts they conflict and collide with Gideon's and suddenly Gideon is weakening from the amount of bolt energy their producing. He is getting pushed back and on his knees.

Gideon says, "Impossible my power should be greater than yours."

Talon says, "When you have friends, nothing is impossible."

Soon all of them then push their energy bolts and their bolts then come near Gideon and they connect with him. Gideon is then consumed by the bolts and screams out in pain and before the pain continues, he immediately presses his wrist and he suddenly wakes up out of unconsciousness but as he gets the head set off and stands up suddenly the equipment then all mal functions as there are sparks flying everywhere.

Gideon sees his base has been broken into and he looks to see an empty chair which Tomoe missing and then goes to look at the monitor and then sees on the monitor a destruct program has been initiated and is counting down to ten seconds. Gideon runs away from the monitoring station and as he suddenly dives down on the floor as there are sparks that are just flying all over the place and even some of the head set and the hard drive behind it shoots off sparks. Gideon then slowly gets up and looks and sees the whole monitoring station is fried, data unsalvageable and looks at the head set which is now nothing but a worthless piece of junk, just like his whole operation junked. He then crushes the head set with his right hand and has murder on his mind of his rival Talon but also his new rival Dr. Stewart Combs.

Everyone they all see Gideon is gone and they all look at each other and smile and then they press the red button on their wrists and they all get out of the dream world and instantly back into reality. The machines all stop, and Ford comes down to help everyone of them out of the machines.

Talon is the last one off the machine and he asks, "Did we do it?"

Ford has a smile on his face.

"Come see for yourselves."

Ford guides everyone to the rec room and he gets everyone to look at the TV screen and turns the volume up. They all watch the news which has a display on the hospital and Elena Gomez is reporting.

Elena says, "In a sudden turn of events, all of the sleeping victims in Falls Memorial Hospital are now fully awake and on their feet."

There is a picture that shows lots of people in the hospital leaving in droves and most are smiling and hugging friends or family waiting for them.

"It isn't confirmed as to how they all suddenly woken up but reports right now are continuing on more people awakened, from his turn of events can be taken as a good sign that the epidemic is coming to an end."

The TV is then turned off and then all the Mystery Shack Investigators they all then cheer on their victory. Ford says, "C'mon let's celebrate."

All of the Mystery Shack Investigators go in to do just that, and there is some pizzas and pop, everyone munches, talks and even some dance to some music playing on Fords jukebox playing a jazz theme from the old 80's film "Dreamscape" Wendy and Dipper along with Mabel and Adam slow dance to it. Meanwhile Talon is in a black ski mask as he is still chomping on some pizza he's just about eaten enough slices to make a whole pie. Candy looks at her boyfriend amazed at his appetite.

Candy says, "I can't believe your still eating."

Talon says, "We were on those machines for hours and in the Dreamscape world for who knows how long, I'm hungry."

He then guzzles down on a drink.

Candy then says, "How did you figure out how to beat Gideon?"

"It was simple the thing is Gideon is an egocentric."

"What do you mean."

"The whole dream world he constructed on us and everyone in the country it was all about him, it would have been impossible to beat him because of that, so I figured with all of our minds together we wouldn't' just construct the worlds we want but we would create an energy that is so strong that Gideon wouldn't be able to override the influence of many with his own."

Talon then looks to Ford and says, "Ford can I ask that you for one favor."

Ford finishes sipping a drink.

Ford says, "You helped save the Falls so anything."

"I'd like to use that machine with one other person with me just one more time."

Darren/Talon he is looking outside the Bedroom window view of outside where their able to see a bit of the old town they use to live in. Darrien he is still in his original Crimson Talon form as he sees the view of outside reflected on his silver face plate.

Darrien/Talon says, "I remember how both of us, sometimes after getting up early in the morning when it was light enough outside we would pull apart these drapes, look out of the blinds and we would just look outside and take a look at a part of town."

Adam is look out with Darrien and seeing the town both use to live in. There is a regular sized blue building that sells antiquities, a gray building that repairs electronics, and across from them to the far right some sort of hamburger drive in, and a neighborhood with a house or two in an area behind the businesses.

Darrien continues to talk, "Some would say these sights aren't anything to make a postcard photo or not a tourist attraction, but to me as a small child they were the most wonderous sights, seeing these kinds of places so far away and yet so near at the same time. And with this sight I also wondered what more was there what lied truly beyond them."

Darrien then walks away from the sight and so does Adam and they explore a second-floor section interior of their childhood home. Adam sees they are in their mom and dad's room which has just about everything they remember from the big queen-sized bed at the middle, windows that are behind them two diagonal, and he sees a drawer with his moms things a jewelry box, two music boxes, and a tiny drawer with more jewelry. Darrien then looks at his dads' side of the room which had a tiny book cases full of books of history and science and a series of magazines called World Globetrotters. He then looks toward a door and comes to it.

Adam opens one of the cabinets from the tiny drawer and he takes out a ring and looks at it, realizes this is one of his mom's rings and right now he's holding on to it. He then puts it right back in the drawer and then comes to the same door his brother is looking at.

Adam says, "I know this house is just something we both created from the Dreamscape but….

Adam then touches the door and recognizes it's the door that leads to their interconnect's rooms.

"It feels so real."

Darrien he then opens the door and then walks right in and it's toward his room which has all the toys, video games in places and posters of certain films, video games, and TV shows from a decade long gone, like one of their favorite TV shows "Sectorman" which has the gold android hero punching some walking squid headed monster. Another poster of "Techno Troopers" where the main hero is fighting some sort of robot with a tank turret for a head by delivering a jump round house kick to the head. And there is another poster which is of "He Man and the Masters of the Universe" seeing He-Man riding Battle cat with his shield in one hand and the might sword drawn out.

Darren, he says, 'I knew you'd like it, we can always come back here whenever we want and talk or do whatever.

Adam then looks at his brother and says, "Come with us, come back to me."

Darren, he looks down despite how much he wants to be with his brother and talk with his friends, he ambition in making the world free and better is still strong and unfortunately his plans for it Adam probably wouldn't agree with nor his friends. He investigates his old room and he looks at a collection of old toys he then finds one of his old LCD handheld games and plays with one of them for a little bit and then turns it off and then looks back at Adam.

Darren says, "I can't brother, I'm sorry but I have things out there I still need to do, certain goals that I want to reach, and I know you can't follow."

Adam's heart is a little sad know that once again they're at opposite ends of the spectrum but he nods.

Adam says in a soft tone, "Yeah…Yeah I understand."

Darrien he then backs a distance and then faces his brother.

Darrien says, "I really did enjoy our time together, but it's time for me to say good bye for now.

Adam he then looks at the top of one of the drawers and sees a picture and looks at it.

Adam says, "Remember when we both…."

He looks back at the direction his brother was standing and sees he is no longer there.

Adam then breathes a sigh and in his hand is both Adam and Darrien as kids for Halloween and their both in costume. Adam is in a "Dick Tracy" costume and in another costume is Darren whom is in a Seattle Seahawks football costume and despite his whole face not shown due to the football helmet, he can see the parts of his face when his face wasn't damaged. Darren has his arm around his young brother and both are smiling and waving to the camera.

Mabel and Candy walk together and then Candy says, "You know it was really great, both of us working together and talking kind of like the old times."

"You don't have to go, we can still have them." Candy then shakes her head. "I made my choice Mabel and I still believe it's the right one, I know now I'll always have a place with you, but I also have a place with the one I love."

Mabel then asks, "Just tell me one thing does he make you happy."

Candy has a small smile on her face and Mabel knows her answer that he does.

Mabel then says to Candy, "Maybe next time we meet, lets just go to a coffee shop and get some coffee."

Both then bump fists first front, side, then give each other five a couple of times and then both lock pinkies and make a buzzing noise. Then both walk away and say goodbye and Candy is with Talon once more alone with Mabel.

Darren/Talon and Candy are both back at the home base and Candy walks by and sees him looking in a mirror but still with his faceplate on. Darren, he has his hand up to his faceplate without touching it and then he suddenly pulls it off quickly and then looks at himself in the mirror for the first time in a long time without any hostile feelings toward his face. He then breathes a sigh and then turns around aware Candy is watching.

Darren says, "You sure you don't prefer me in the dreamscape."

Candy comes up to him and then gingerly puts her hands around his neck and she leans to whisper into his ear.

"I can actually see and touch you, your beautiful."

She looks at his face despite how scarred it is it didn't matter to her, she then gives him a deep kiss and he does likewise for the longest while. And then both break apart slowly and then both sit together outside to look out at the stars that are now blinking bright.

Meanwhile Wendy and Mabel they both are looking outside at the stars.

Mabel is looking down a little and then Wendy sees she is in some deep if slightly troubled thought.

Wendy says, "Hey, what's the matter."

Mabel says, "I don't know, I just can't help but think about Talon, I mean Darien. Despite what he's done in the past to us, he just seems like a man that is just so unhappy in so much pain, I honestly can't comprehend it what can drive a person like that to become what he is now?"

Mabel then looks at Wendy.

"I get my friend Candy I always will, I just don't get him?"

Wendy says, "I don't know Mabel I honestly don't know, all I know is he's not all bad he's more than what he seems, saving our lives and actually caring about what happens to us and Candy.

Wendy then puts her hand on Mabel's shoulder for some reassurance.

"I hope for is whatever is in him that has been lost, hopeful he'll find it again someday; c'mon I think our boyfriends are getting lonely."

Both then look to the stars and come back inside the shack, meanwhile both Candy and Talon tonight as their sitting at their usual spot up a hill, on a log, underneath a tree and they both look up at the stars at the sky, dreaming of tomorrow and the one after.

Meanwhile, Doctor Stewart Combs he goes to his laboratory and he takes the piece of headgear along with a flash drive and goes straight to a safe and he turns the combination knob and then opens the safe and put both items in and then locks them up. He then goes to another area and then he takes off some of his rubber masking on his hands and there are two pure pitch black shinny smooth hands with claws. He flexes them a little and then looks at the corkboard one each of the people hung on. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Adam, Candy and even Darrien/Talon.

He then also takes off his glasses, wig, and rubber face mask he's been wearing and lays them gently on a table, he then rubs his face a little and he then comes to another corkboard and looks at the other photographs. It's in the darkness just as his face but he can see them clearly as day as he opens his eyes and they are glowing red setting it's sights on the mystery shack investigators and some of his other rivals that are outside the falls. He continually looks and plans his next set of moves.

THE END

Author Note: Well that's the end of that story this would officially be my sixth story for Gravity falls and technically third volume established in my expanded universe for the show. This story was as you guessed somewhat of a loose homage to the 80's film "Dreamscape" and of course certain other films that have utilized the concept of dreams, just though it would be another interesting adventure for the characters. But I also wanted to bring just little hints of insight to the expanded universe of Gravity Falls, show how much has changed as well as stayed the same. I know there are lots of questions on how certain things came to be and what is hinted at next, well only thing I can say is those are volumes for another time.

Map of the Falls

Freshmen Year:

Unholy Night

Into the Demon Night

Senior Year:

Journey into the Dreamscape

Non-Canon/Connected Stand Alone Stories

Lock Down

Deadly Games

Gravity Falls Ransom


End file.
